


Lewiston

by plaguewind



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, F/M, Face-Fucking, Falling In Love, Loss of Virginity, Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 44,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaguewind/pseuds/plaguewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU where Sansa's family was killed in a home invasion. She runs away from the guilt and hurt to a small town and finds work as a waitress at a local diner where she soon garners the attention of the diner's owner Petyr Baelish. Will she be able to move on and live a normal life or will the ghosts of the past still find her? Is Petyr's interest in her purely professional or does he want something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A modern AU where Petyr and Sansa fuck...a lot.

It was pushing nine o’clock when Sansa gave the bill to her last table. She’d been at work since seven in the morning and her patience for difficult customers was wearing thin. When her coworker had called in and she’d agreed to cover her shift in addition to her own she had figured, what the hell? She didn’t have anything else to do and she needed the money anyway but when she hit the twelve hour mark the day’s work began to take it’s toll and now she was ready to go home and go to bed.

“After you collect on that table you can go home,” her boss, Margaery, told her when she went back to the front counter. 

“Thank God.”

“Rough day?”

“Not really. The usual. Just tired.”

“I know but I appreciate you helping out and covering Jenn’s shift.” She was smiling and happy. Always happy. No matter how many hours she put in at the diner it never seemed to bother Margaery. Beautiful, vibrant, and probably not much older than Sansa herself, she often wondered how the woman kept up such good spirits.

“It’s no problem.”

The couple at her last table had finally left so she went over to collect. Their bill had been $31.53 and they had left $35. Sansa cursed to herself. They had been extremely difficult, complaining about their food and asking for more drinks and condiments constantly, so she should have known they wouldn’t have been good tippers but she had catered to their every need with a smile and urgency so she had hoped they would at least leave her a five.

“No such luck,” she said to no one but herself.

After she’d cashed out all of her tickets she’d made eighty-seven dollars. Pretty low for a twelve hour shift but it was better than nothing she supposed. Luckily her rent wasn’t terribly expensive and she was okay with living with the bare necessities. It was 10 o’clock now, closing time. She watched as Margery turned off the neon lights in the windows and flipped the “Open” sign over to “Closed”, humming contentedly as she went. 

“Why are you still here?” she asked Sansa, who was sitting at a table counting her earnings for the second time.

“You know...I have no idea. Nothing else to do I guess.”

Margery finally took her apron off and hung it over the back of a chair and sat opposite Sansa. They were allowed to wear their own clothes to work so long as they weren’t too revealing and Margaery’s tastes exuded a very feminine, youthful quality. Whites and pastels and the occasional flower print which only added to her cheerful disposition. 

“The owner of the diner is going to come in tomorrow,” Margery stated matter-of-factly.

Sansa raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Should I be worried?” She had yet to meet the man who owned the place in the two months she had worked there. Apparently he didn’t often make appearances. 

“Not at all. In fact...I was thinking of suggesting you as a shift runner.”

Sansa was taken by surprise. “But I’ve only been here for two months.”

“I know...but I can tell you’re responsible and willing to work and that’s very hard to find. You wouldn’t believe the people who call out or quit within their first week on the job. We need good help, Sansa and you’re _good_. Trust me...I’ve seen enough come and go in the time I’ve worked here.”

“How long have you worked here?” Sansa asked, not trying to change the subject but curious now.

Margaery smiled her sweet, pretty smile. “Since I was sixteen. So five years. You can see a lot in five years.” Five years. She was twenty-one...a year older than Sansa.

“Isn’t that the truth,” Sansa said and though she figured Margaery knew there was a story behind the statement, the young woman did not push for details.

“So? What do you think? I mean I know you’re new to town but I’d hoped you’d planned on staying. And if you’re a shift runner you’ll get a higher hourly wage and still get to wait on customers for tips.”

Sansa wasn’t sure she had planned on staying and yet...she hadn’t planned on leaving either. She didn’t have the funds to keep traveling anyway. As long as she had to be here, or chose to stay, she may as well make the most money she could.

“Okay,” she said with a nod. “Sure. Why not?”

“That’s the spirit! Great. I think he’s going to like you. He’s not an overly personable man but he appreciates hard work.”

“When will he be here?”

“He’s supposed to be in shortly after opening tomorrow.”

“Great. Can’t wait to meet him. For now though I think I’m going to head home and get some rest.”

“Okay Sansa, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Sansa nodded and smiled. One could not help but smile back at Margaery. She was just so pleasant. 

 

*******

Back in her studio apartment, Sansa showered and ordered some pizza and decided to settle down with a book. Reading was how she spent most of her time. Especially in the evenings. During the day she would sometimes go for a run and just watch the passers-by but in her place at night...she escaped in the written word. It was all she could afford. The public library was free, internet and cable were not.

Mostly she tried to keep her mind from drifting back to her family but it was hard. Even when her eyes became heavy from reading and she shut off the lights to lay down the thoughts would emerge. That’s when she would get up and drink a glass of wine to knock her out. If that didn’t work she would down some Zzzquil and wait until the sleep took over. Mostly it worked but on rare occasion it did not. This would not be one of those nights. It didn’t take long to realize she was exhausted.

She read about two chapters of her book and then fell into a deep sleep.

 

*******

 

The diner was surprisingly busy for a Tuesday morning. Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and Sundays were usually the busiest days of the week, Sansa had noticed. She wasn’t complaining though. She had made almost twenty bucks off her first two tables and it was not quite 9 o’clock. If it kept up at this rate she would have a hundred bucks on by three. 

“I need the bill for table two,” Sansa said to Margaery, who was at the front counter busily refilling coffee cups and clearing plates. 

“Coming right up. Oh and I just seated table five. You were requested specifically.”

“I was?”

Margaery shot her a sneaky smile and Sansa had to look over and see who had asked for her. It was a man she had never seen before reading a newspaper. Did people still read actual newspapers? He looked like a businessman with neatly combed dark hair and a mustache, wearing a light-grey button down and a red tie with suspenders. 

“Is that the owner?” Sansa asked.

“Yes. That’s Mr. Baelish himself.”

“And he requested me?”

Margaery nodded. Sansa knew she must have already spoken with him about giving Sansa the promotion and now he wanted to see her do her job himself. 

“Alright then.”

She dropped the bill off for table two and went over to attend to Mr. Baelish. Upon closer inspection she noticed the grey at his temples. He must have been in his mid forties. He was a handsome man, with grey-green eyes.

“Good morning sir. I’m Sansa and I will be your waitress this morning. Can I start you off with a refreshment? Perhaps a cup of coffee or some fresh-squeezed orange juice?”

“I’ll have coffee, black. No cream, no sugar and orange juice as well. Two eggs, over easy. Two slices of toast, wheat, no butter. Four strips of bacon and some all-fruit jelly on the side.”

“Very well, let me put your order in.”

 

“Wait.” She had turned to go but stopped to see what else he needed. “Aren’t you going to write any of this down?” he asked.

“Black coffee, no cream, no sugar. Orange juice. Two eggs over easy. Two slices of toast, wheat, no butter. Four slices of bacon and a side of all-fruit jelly.”

His mouth almost spread into a smile but he pursed his lips to stop it. “Very impressive. Well, then don’t let me delay you further.”

With a curt nod she returned to the waitress station to enter his order into the computer and then went to fetch his coffee herself. She was feeling a little cocky. He should see her remember the orders of a table of six if he thought remembering _one_ was impressive. It was something she had figured out she could do pretty quickly. She had always had a good memory as far back as she could recall. It had largely attributed to her 4.0 grade average all the way through to high school. This was her first actual job and on her first day she had attempted writing the customers orders down with pen and paper but had soon found that not only was it more time consuming but the customers were awed by her memory and attention to detail and it improved upon her tips. Most of the time anyway. Some times you just couldn’t do anything to impress a customer that was hell-bent on being a pain in the ass.

She returned to his table and put his coffee in front of him. “Your breakfast will be out shortly. Can I get anything else?”

“Not at the moment. Thank you.” 

Leaving him alone with his coffee and newspaper, she went about her routine, attending to her other tables who were in need of ketchup and refills, and seating a few more that had just arrived. She found herself peaking over at him every now and then and wondering how such a dapper-looking man came to own a diner in a small town. She imagined the owner to be overweight and gray haired who wore Dockers and plaid shirts with the visible signs of debt and years of food service showing in the lines on his face. Instead it was this slim, handsome, well dressed man who still liked to read newspapers.

Loras, the cook who was also Margaery’s brother, gave her the whistle from the back letting her know that table five’s order was up. Mr. Baelish’s order. She poured his orange juice and double checked the plates to make sure everything was exactly as he ordered. She always double checked so that the customer would not blame her for not writing it down if it was wrong. Everything in order, she proceeded over to his table and set his breakfast before him.

“Would you like some more coffee?” she asked.

“No thank you. I’m all set for the moment.”

“Very well, enjoy.”

He stayed for a good hour after finishing his food and Sansa continued on as usual, waiting her other tables. She had a good idea that he was watching her work, making sure she was ready to be a shift runner. He had watched intently as a scene had played out at the table closest to his. The customer had complained that his eggs had not been cooked as he had asked and Sansa had offered to take them back and have them remade immediately. The customer had then said that they couldn’t be taken back because he had eaten them. 

“Well sir, beg my pardon,” Sansa had said as politely as she could. “But if the eggs were not cooked as you had wished why did you eat them instead of bringing it to our attention immediately?”

“I was hungry and I didn’t feel like waiting.” He was a big man with a controlling demeanor. If he had a wife Sansa suspected he probably beat her.

“Well I’m sorry sir but if you ate them I don’t think we’ll be able to remake them.”

“I don’t want them remade. It took long enough to get them made to begin with and I have to get to work. Where’s your manager? I want my money back.”

It was moments like these it was hardest to stay polite. “No need to bother the manager sir. She is very busy. I will refund you the cost of the eggs if you will wait just one moment.”

“No! I want a refund for my entire order.” Usually customers paid before leaving but this man had demanded his check directly as he was in such a great hurry and had already paid. Unless he had planned to leave a few bucks when he left, Sansa remembered he had not tipped either.

“I cannot refund you the entire order sir. You ate all of it without complaint with the exception of the eggs...and you ate them too.”

“Listen little girl, I will not be treated this way. I have been coming to this restaurant for years and I want to speak to the manager now! I will have you fired before noon, you watch and see.”

Sansa began to panic. She didn’t believe Margaery would fire her but why did this have to happen today right in front of the owner? For all she knew _he_ might fire her. As that very thought struck her he stood from his table and came to stand beside Sansa in front of the angry customer.

“Excuse me sir, I couldn’t help overhearing. I’m Petyr Baelish, I own this diner.”

“Yes, of course Mr. Baelish, I know who you are and I know you are not the type of man to put up with such insolence. Your waitress here has been very rude to me. She obviously didn’t relay my order to the cooks properly and is now giving me a hard time. I want a full refund and I think it wise to let go of her today before she ruins any more orders.”

“You are right sir that I have little patience for insolence,” Petyr said, glancing at Sansa and her heart began to pound. One minute she was up for a promotion and the next she was going to be unemployed. He looked back to the customer and continued. “However, I was listening to the entire interaction I do not believe my employee has been rude with you at all. As you _obviously_ know...we will refund your order if you are not satisfied with it. You only expressed dissatisfaction with the eggs so you will be refunded for the eggs and the eggs only. As for Miss Stark’s employment...she’s about to be promoted.”

The fat, grumpy man looked shocked to see he had lost total control of the situation and upon realizing there was no way to turn it back around, his shock turned to anger. He stood to match Petyr’s eye level.

“I will never eat here again! You have lost a long time customer today. And as for you _Miss Stark_...” he practically spit her name. “You will get no tip from me.”

“I have a feeling my girls rarely get tips from you,” Petyr replied. “In which case I would rather you not eat in my diner anyway. Do have a good day sir.”

The man turned and left with a big huff and puff, apparently too angry to even wait for the refund of his eggs. 

Sansa breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you Mr. Baelish. I am so sorry you had to witness all of this.”

“No need to apologize. Not your fault. There’s always that one customer that cannot see reason no matter how hard you try. You handled the situation well, Sansa. Now if you please, could you get me one last cup of coffee in a to-go cup so that I can head out. I do love Margery’s coffee.”

“Yes, right away sir.”

 

“What the hell was that all about?” Margaery asked quietly next to Sansa as she poured his coffee.

“I’ll explain later.”

She rushed back over to Petyr’s table and he stood to greet her. When she handed him the cup their fingers brushed slightly and Sansa felt a blush almost creep into her cheeks.

“You’re all set Mr. Baelish.” As he was the owner he didn’t have to pay for anything so there was no bill to collect. “Thank you for your help with that situation.”

“Oh it was a pleasure. I love pissing off men such as he was. Thank you Sansa for wonderful service. Tell me, would you like to have dinner with me Friday night?”

“Um...” the blush found its way finally. She had not been expecting this at all. “I usually end up working late Friday nights because it gets so busy.”

“Not to worry. I can make sure Margaery lets you go by 5 o’clock promptly, that is of course, if you’d like to join me.”

Sansa wasn’t sure what to say.A part of her wanted to say no because she had done so well at keeping to herself since arriving in town and had planned to keep it that way. A part of her wanted to say yes because she hadn’t had a nice dinner in a long time and she was curious about the man. But didn’t it look bad to go out on a date with your boss? Then again he had not used the word _date_. Perhaps he just wanted to go over the promotion with her.

“Well, in that case, yes.”

“Excellent. I’ll meet you here at seven on Friday night then.”

“We’re eating here?” she asked before she had time to think. She didn’t want to be rude or ungrateful but this wasn’t where she thought he had intended. 

He smiled slightly. “No, of course not. I just thought you’d feel more comfortable meeting here instead of me going to your place.”

“Oh right. Of course. Silly of me. Well, then yes I’ll see you here Friday night.” Obviously not a date. Meeting here would be more professional than a boss going to an employee’s residence. 

He nodded and turned to leave, coffee in hand. Sansa stared at his back until he walked out the door. When she finally broke her gaze and turned to look down at this table she found that he had left two twenty dollar bills and a ten. A fifty dollar tip! She pocketed it and began cleaning up his plates. She went on to her other tables humming the whole time.


	2. Chapter 2

At two Sansa finally took her lunch break. Loras had made her a BLT and she went out back to eat it at the picnic table under the shade tree. It wasn’t long before Margaery had found her. Sansa knew she would want the details of her interaction with Mr. Baelish and what had happened with the irate customer.

“So? Are you going to tell me what happened or what?” Margaery asked, sitting down opposite Sansa and opening up a bag of cheese puffs. 

“Well, I’m pretty sure he’s okay with promoting me to shift runner.”

“Yeah he is. He called me not long after you left and said to promote the hell out of you. He liked you. But what happened with that guy? The fat one who never tips.”

Sansa took a second to chew and swallow the bite of her sandwich she had just taken, and wipe her lips with a napkin. She hated speaking with food in her mouth. “He claimed his eggs were bad and wanted a full refund on the whole meal even though he’d eaten every bit of it. I told him since the eggs were the only thing he didn’t like I’d refund him for those and not the rest and apparently that wasn’t good enough for him.”

“Yeah he’s a well known asshole. He usually sits in Brenda’s section but she was all full.”

“He was going to try to get me fired.”

Margaery laughed and popped a cheese puff in her mouth. “Not a chance. One of you guys could slap that guy and I still wouldn’t fire you. What did Petyr say?”

“Well, he’d overheard the whole thing and I was terrified he was going to fire me on the spot for pissing off a customer but apparently he agreed with me and basically told the guy to shove off. He said I handled it really well.”

“That’s good, I was worried for a minute but didn’t want to interfere. You’re a big girl, I figured you could handle it.”

“I guess.” Sansa sat her sandwich down and debated whether or not she should tell her about Mr. Baelish asking her to dinner. 

“Oh, when boss-man called back he also told me to make sure you got off by 5 o’clock sharp on Friday. What’s that all about?”

She supposed she had to tell her now. Besides, he was meeting her at the diner so Margaery would find out anyway. She might be upset if it seemed like she had been trying to keep it secret from her. The woman was the closest thing she had had to a friend in a long time.

“Um...he asked me to dinner on Friday night. Said he’d make sure I got off work in time.”

Margaery’s chin dropped. “Shut up!”

“What? Is that bad? I said I’d go.”

“It’s not that it’s bad it’s just...in five years I have never seen him hit on a single woman who works here or comes in here. I had a crush on him once and tried my damndest to get him to ask me out but he didn’t seem to pick up on the cues or if he did he wasn’t interested.”

“Oh no, I’m sorry. I’ll tell him I can’t go.” Sansa didn’t want to make Margaery jealous or move in on someone she had feelings for.

“No it’s fine. That was like two years ago. I don’t feel that way anymore. It’s just surprising.A few women in town have been interested in him but he’s never reciprocated. I actually began to think he was gay. I mean, he’s so well dressed and well manicured, ya know? But I’ve heard there was one girl he loved a long time ago and it didn’t work out. Figured he was still hung up on her.”

“Where is she?”

“Don’t know. She moved away.”

“Well, he’s an interesting man but I’m not interested in him in _that_ way. He’s old enough to be my father. I just didn’t want to tell him no. Didn’t think it would be a good idea to piss off my boss the first day I meet him. Plus I don’t think he intended for it to be a date. He probably just wants to go over the new responsibilities I’ll be taking on here at work.”

Margaery scoffed. “Oh yeah because every time he promotes an employee he asks them out to dinner!” The sarcasm was apparent in her voice and Sansa wondered if she had been naive to think he’d wanted to discuss work. 

Sansa took another bite of her sandwich, remembering she was very hungry and lunch break was almost over. Loras sure did make a great BLT and the tomato and lettuce were so fresh. Now there was a guy she had noticed the minute she had started working there. Much closer to her own age than Mr. Baelish and the dreamy looks of a blonde Adonis. The type of guy she would swoon after but upon moving to Lewiston she had promptly decided not to get involved with anyone. It was just easier that way. Once a guy realized how screwed up she was they wouldn’t want her anyway. Plus...she was slightly afraid to get too involved with a man.

Margaery munched away on her cheese puffs while Sansa finished up her last few bites of food.

“Do you think I should cancel the dinner?”

“No,” Margaery said with a shake of her head, blonde curls bouncing. “I don’t think he’s the type of guy who likes to hear the word no.”

This sent a jolt of fear through Sansa. “What do you mean? Do you think he’d get violent?”

“No but I think it would just entice him to try harder. Or maybe even fire you. I don’t really know, I just get that vibe off him. Look if you honestly have no interest in him in that way just enjoy the dinner and when it’s over tell him you had a nice time but you don’t enjoy mixing business with pleasure. He’s a businessman so I’m sure he will respect that.”

It was sound logic. It made perfect sense. “That’s exactly what I’ll do then,” Sansa said, nodding. “We better get back to work. Dinner rush is about to start.”

“Yes ma’am.”

 

*******

After work Sansa decided to take a stroll through town instead of going straight home. It was a lovely evening for mid-July, not blisteringly hot like it had been as of late. She remembered the day she had arrived. It was late May and she had just wrapped up her junior year at college. She didn’t need to get her final grades to know she had failed every class. It wasn’t like her to fail at anything but she had problems focussing after the incident. Especially in her hometown where it had happened. Everywhere she looked there had been reminders of what she had lost. She had started skipping classes and not completing assignments. It just didn’t seem important anymore. On the last day of school she had pulled out a map of New York state, ,closed her eyes and let her finger land in a random spot. That was where she would go.

So there she was in the small town of Lewiston, New York. Seemed as a good a place as any to get lost. She had kept enough money from her family’s estate and the insurance to buy a car and get her where she needed to go. A little more to rent an apartment and live off for a few months until she was able to get a job. Luckily she had seen the “Help Wanted” sign in the window of the diner on her second day in town and started work the very next day after Margaery had interviewed her. The funds she had brought with her were running low now but she felt good knowing she was working every day and making her own way. Just laying around and living off her parents fortune would have been a bad idea. She would have succumbed to grief and who knows what she may have done. That’s why she had donated the rest. Mostly to research for illnesses, some to the poor, some to education. No, the every day struggle to get by kept her going. It meant she would survive because she had to. 

Sansa walked along thinking all these things and also thinking about the events of the day. Two months in town and she had a promotion, had made a friend, and now had a dinner date with the boss. She had planned on being a total loner but that might draw even more attention to herself now that she thought about it. People would start asking why she was so stand-offish. Best to try to blend in. She was actually still quite surprised that Margaery at least hadn’t inquired about where she had come from or what had brought her to Lewiston. Perhaps she sensed that Sansa did not want to talk about it. At the end of the day Margaery appreciated hard work and Sansa could do that, though she never really had before in her life. It had come quite naturally once she started.

Sansa was almost to her appartment when her cell phone rang. It was the one thing she made sure she had money to afford. Phones seemed to be a necessity these days. She pulled it out of her purse and looked to at the ID. It was Margaery.

She picked up. “Hello?”

“Hey, what are you doing? Are you home?”

“Um...no, not yet. Such a nice night I decided to take the long way. Almost there though.”

“Ugh, I still don’t understand why you walk to work when you have a car.”

Sansa laughed. She was from a big city where walking was quite common because it was faster than waiting through traffic and this town was so small you could be almost anywhere in less than fifteen minutes. “I like walking.”

“Okay, whatever. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to meet me after work tonight. Tomorrow I have to start training you and I just wanted to go over a few things.”

“Sure. I have no other plans. Where did you want me to meet you?”

“You know Flannighan’s?”

She did. It was a like a sport’s bar or something. A smaller, homier version of Applebee’s or Chilli’s.”Yup. It’s right around the corner from my apartment. What time?”

“Well, we close at ten so I have to be here until then at least but Loras said he’d do all the cleaning and paperwork so I can leave. So...ten-thirty? That’ll give me a few minutes to run home and wipe the grease off.”

“Okay, I’ll be there at ten-thirty.”

“Great. See ya then. Bye.”

Sansa hit the “end” button and put her phone away. She was glad Margaery had called. Glad for the distraction. It was already nine so she figured she had better get home and get cleaned up herself.

 

*******

“So I’m sure you’ve noticed I have been at the diner from open to close pretty much every day,” Margaery was saying. They had been at Flannighan’s long enough to be seated, order drinks and engage in some small talk but now it was down to business.”

“Yes, I’ve noticed. You handle it very well.”

Margaery’s face lit up in a genuine smile. She was already pretty but she was beautiful when she smiled. “Thank you. Buuuut! Big emphasis there. It’s starting to wear on me. That’s why I need a shift runner and that’s why I suggested _you_ to Petyr. I love the other girls and they work very hard but I just don’t see it in them.”

“And you see it in me?” Sansa asked, surprised.

“Yes! I do. Basically tomorrow you’re going to be my shadow. You’re going to follow me around and watch everything I do and just so you know that means getting to work at six-thirty now instead of seven.”

Great, Sansa thought to herself. I don’t sleep much anyways.

“That gives you a half hour to get things going before we open,” Margaery went on. “Then starting on Thursday you are going to come in and open the diner without me. That way I can come in later and take over the closing shift. In the mornings it’s not quite as busy as so you’ll still be getting tips from the front counter and might even be able to take care of a few tables in addition to your pay going from five dollars an hour to twelve dollars an hour.”

“So my hourly wage is more than doubling but I won’t be waiting as many tables, so less tips?”

Margaery shook her head. “No. Don’t think of it that way. You get control of the entire front counter which seats eight individuals at a time. People who sit at the front counter are people eating alone so that’s like attending eight separate tables.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I didn’t think of it that way. But one person usually means a smaller bill. A smaller bill usually means a smaller tip.”

“True but not always. You know that. Sometimes you get the biggest tips from the smallest orders. It really depends on the person. The people who sit at the counter are regulars. They tip well. Pus it’s more personable. They get a chance to talk to you, they feel like they know you. They tip well, trust me. And like I said, you’ll be able to help out with the tables too.”

Sansa smiled. “If you say so.”

 

*******

 

Sansa was at the diner bright and early the next morning. Margaery showed up at six-thirty on the dot and unlocked the front door. She gave Sansa her own key as well. Loras and the cooks showed up about five minutes after that to get the kitchen going. Margaery gave Sansa the code to the safe and explained that counting the till and setting up the register should be done first in case she got busy and wasn’t able to get back around to it. Then it was off to getting the coffee going, making sure the kitchen boys were getting all prep done for the day, and doing a quick walk through to make sure every table had been properly cleaned the night before.

At seven Brenda arrived along with a few early-bird customers. Sansa was going to continue on with her routine of waiting the tables now that she had all the basics of opening the store down. She thought it seemed easy enough, especially since Margaery would be closing manager and she always made sure everything was done perfectly.

At ten o’clock Sansa went out back for her break. She had decided to spend it reading and she was about to find out who the killer was when she heard the back door to the diner open behind her and Margaery rushed over. 

“What’s wrong?”

“He’s back!”

“Who’s back?”

“Petyr!” This was surprising since Sansa had been told he rarely came in. Once every two months at most. “I seated him in your section. I told him you were on break but he said he had no problem waiting for a few minutes.”

“Why do you think he came back?”

“He likes the cooking.”

Sansa shot her a skeptical look.

“Kiddin! You doof! He obviously came back to see you. You really need to learn the language of sarcasm.”

“He’s going to see me the day after tomorrow,” Sansa said, ignoring the bit about sarcasm.

“Guess he just couldn’t wait.”

“Great, just what I need,” Sansa said with a roll of her eyes. “Well, I guess I better get inside.”

 

*******

 

“Good morning, Mr. Baelish. I didn’t expect you back again so soon.”

He had put his newspaper down when she had approached his table and now he was looking up at her with an unreadable expression. “What can I say? My coffee was so good yesterday I thought I might have some again today.”

“Black, no cream, no sugar?”

“That’s it.”

“Will you be having breakfast?”

“No thank you, just the coffee.”

“Coming right up.”

She went up to the counter and Margaery practically attacked her. “What’d he say?”

“Said he came back for coffee.”

“Yeah that’s bullshit. I was right, he came back to see you. I do believe he has a crush.”

“Well, he needs to forget it.”

“Why are you so apposed, Sansa? He’s a good-looking guy and he owns half the town.”

“He does?”

“Well, not literally but he owns a lot of real estate, this diner, the law office, and the pharmacy too I think.”

So why the hell is he interested in me, Sansa wondered. I’m just some nobody waitress who lives in a two-room apartment and drives a five year old ford focus. 

“If I were you I’d go for it.”

“Margaery...I’m going to dinner because I already said yes but it ends after that. Like I told you before, I’m not interested. He’s old enough to be my father.”

“Old enough to teach you a few things, if you know what I mean.”

Sansa felt her cheeks turn red. This wasn’t something she wanted to talk about. She ducked her head and went back over to Petyr’s table and sat his coffee before him.

“Are you sure I can’t get you anything else?” she asked.

“No, no I’m fine. How did your training go with Margaery this morning?”

“Very well. She’s very efficient and makes it look so easy.”

“I’m sure for you it will be. I know a smart girl when I see one.”

There was something in his eyes when they met hers. Almost like a smile but it seemed more...sinister. Maybe it was just Sansa’s imagination playing on her fear of men. 

“Well, if there’s nothing else I can get you, I’ll leave you to your coffee.”

He nodded and she took that as permission to go. He stayed for a little while longer. She ended up refilling his cup twice more but he didn’t try to further engage her in conversation. She felt like he was watching her but every time she looked over, his eyes were on his paper. He probably wasn’t. She had been listening to Margaery too much. He probably really did just like the coffee, it was good coffee, and the dinner invitation may have just been a genuine interest in a stranger who had showed up in town from out of nowhere. Seeing as he was apparently a pretty prominent figure, it seemed to reason he may wonder what had brought a twenty-year old girl here. 

Finally he took his leave without another word and when she went to clear his table she found a one-hundred dollar bill this time. Underneath was a note that said, “Buy something casual for Friday night.” She wasn’t sure if this was sweet or irritating but she took the money and tried to finish the rest of her day without thoughts of Petyr Baelish finding there way into her head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! My third chapter is up. As a few of you who got to read the third chapter may have noticed, a big chunk was missing. In my frustration I accidentally deleted my entire work from Archive Of Our Own whilst trying to fix it and lost all kudos and comments. YAY....NOT. But here it is...I think.
> 
> As I was saying...different kind of Petyr...what-ifs...blah blah...Enjoy!

Sansa’s first day as shift runner went well and to her surprise she ended up making a hundred bucks in tips on the front counter alone. Margaery had been right about them being good tippers. The men especially. In fact it was mostly men who dined at the front counter. In her two months at the diner Sansa had noticed that women rarely, if ever, ate alone in public. Margaery had come in at 2:30 and told Sansa she could go home an hour early if she wanted as they were expecting a slow evening. Normally she wouldn’t jump at the prospect of going home to be alone with her thoughts but she still had to go buy a dress so she went ahead and left. 

As usual, she walked,and took her time browsing a few shops. Nothing caught her attention immediately, a lot of it seemed too dressy or too old-lady-like. She was on her way to a shop about two blocks from her apartment that she knew catered to the younger generation when she passed by the law office. She immediately spotted Petyr through the glass window standing next to another man, clearly discussing some documents he had in hand. She had intended to keep walking before he spotted her but he looked up and met her eyes. Not sure what to do she threw up a hand and waved at him and then kept walking. She only made it a few steps when she heard a door open behind her and he called her name. 

Shit, she cursed internally. She hadn’t been waving him out. Just saying “hi” basically.

“Hi, Mr. Baelish,” she said, turning to face him. 

“Hello, Sansa. How was your day?”

“It was great. Thanks again for the promotion. I might be able to afford cable now.” She had said it to be funny but he didn’t laugh.

“Where are you headed? Do you need a ride?”

“Um...no thank you. I have a car...I just like to walk. Ya know...good exercise and all that.”

“Yes of course, not that you look like you need it.” He let his gaze wander down her figure and back up to her eyes and Sansa felt heat rush to her cheeks. This definitely wasn’t professional. 

“Well, it was nice seeing you Mr. Baelish. I had better be going though. I think the shop I’m heading to closes soon.”

Something in his eyes changed, like he realized where she was going, what she was doing. Going to buy a dress...for him.

“Of course. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow.”

Sansa turned and left him standing there and she could feel his eyes watching her as she went but hesitated to pick up the pace so as not to look as though she was running away, though that’s exactly what she wanted to do. Perhaps Margaery was right and his interest in here was not professional at all. If that was in fact the case, she had no idea what to do. On top of being somewhat fearful of men already, excluding her father, she suddenly realized that something about Petyr Baelish specifically, scared the the wits out of her. 

 

*******

The next day passed by quicker than Sansa had expected it to. Before she knew it, it was six-thirty Friday evening and she was at the diner already waiting to meet Petyr. She sat at a window table on the inside waiting to see his car and then she would go outside to meet him. Her nerves were alive. She wasn’t sure what to expect, wasn’t sure what he expected either. 

“You look like you’re about to go to war,” Margaery said, approaching her table. “Love the dress though.”

She had chosen a demure long-sleeved peasant dress that scooped at the neck and came about mid-thigh. She had really liked it but now she wondered if it was too sexy? The sleeves were slit and while at the time Sansa had been thinking about air-flow, what with it being mid-summer, now she wondered if it might give off the wrong impression. It was too late anyway. He would arrive at any minute.

“I don’t know what I’m doing. I should have told him I had other plans.”

“He would have just asked for you to go another night. You can’t have plans _every_ night. Just go, eat some good food, have hot sex and be done with it.”

“I am _not_ going to have sex with him,” she snapped back and then realized Magaery had only been kidding. Mostly.

Margaery gave her a funny look then. Leaning over the table so no one could hear she asked quietly, “Are you a virgin?”

Sansa knew her face was turning red. She turned toward the window in hopes Margaery wouldn’t notice. “I’d rather not talk about this.”

“Well, you’re in luck, that’s his BMW right there that just pulled in so you’re off the hook for now but you and I are going to talk later. Woman to woman. You may not want a friend but I’m not giving you a choice.”

She thought Margaery was angry with her but when she looked up the young woman was smiling.

“Have fun and don’t worry so much. He probably isn’t going to try anything on the first date.”

“The _only_ date.”

“If you say so.”

 

Sansa went out to meet him on the front steps to the diner. He was wearing a long-sleeved collared black shirt with three buttons at the neck and a pair of very nice jeans. Not his usual attire and it took Sansa by surprise. The shirt hugged his thin frame and made him even more attractive. She knew he was in his forties, had to be, but his body appeared in quite youthful shape.

“Are you ready?” he asked when he approached.

“All set.”

“Let’s go.”

She slipped into the passenger seat of his BMW. It must have been brand new. Smelled like it was anyway. He didn’t really say much while he drove. He kept his eyes on the rode, one hand on the wheel, and the other on the gear selector. Sansa had no idea how to drive a stick but wasn’t surprised that he could. While they rode she couldn’t help but notice his profile. He really was very good-looking and she had to remind herself not to stare.

He headed east and pulled into a restaurant called Water Street Landing, due to the fact that it overlooked the Niagra River. It was a beautiful place with a dining room that had a view of the water and then the patio where you felt like you were right on it. Petyr asked to be seated on the patio and Sansa thought it showed excellent taste.

“Can I start you with some drinks?” the waiter asked, after they had been seated.

“I’ll have water,” Petyr said.

“And for the lady?”

“Water is fine.” She was surprised he had ordered water and not alcohol. Most adults on a date would order alcohol. Maybe it wasn’t a date after all? She doubted that. Maybe he just liked staying in control.

“Very well. I will return shortly with your drinks.”

With the waiter gone Sansa began to feel nervous. She was face to face with Petyr and now she may actually have to talk to him.

“So how has work been since the promotion?” he asked, probably just trying to get a conversation started.

“Good. Really good. The first day went smoothly. Today was a litte different.”

“Oh? How so?”

“Well...I had to deal more customer issues. Whenever either of the two waitresses had an issue they just passed it off to me. I never did that. I tried to handle it myself.”

“That’s why Margaery thought you would be good at management.”

“I’m not management. I’m a shift runner.”

“Same thing.”

The waiter appeared with their drinks and set them on the table. “Are you ready to order?”

“Yes,” Petyr said. “I’ll start with the Wedge Caesar salad, followed by the Frenched Chicken Breast.”

“And the lady?”

Sansa had never eaten here before. She was about to look at the menu but figured that Petyr had had pretty good tastes in most things she’d seen so far, so he probably had pretty good taste in food as well. “What’s Frenched Chicken Breast?”

“It’s our free-range boneless breast,” the waiter offered. “Pan seared with garlic and brown sugar. Served with a warm ginger butter sauce on a bed of lemon risotto and a side of roasted asparagus.”

“That sounds delicious. I’ll have the same.”

“Very well.” With a nod he left them alone again.

When Sansa looked back at Petyr he was smiling with his eyes again but his mouth remained still.

“How long have you been here Sansa?”

“Two months Mr. Baelish.”

“Please, call me Petyr. Where are you from?”

Exactly as she had expected, now came the questions. “New York City.”

“You didn’t like it there?”

“Not so much anymore.”

He stared at her for a moment as though he was watching her eyes to see if they gave any clues as to what her mouth wasn’t saying. She wouldn’t tell him any more than what she had to and in truth she didn’t have to tell him anything but she didn’t want to be rude.

“What brought you here?”

“It’s a long story.”

He shrugged. “I’ve got time.”

She started to inwardly panic. This man was her employer and she didn’t want to upset him but she really didn’t want to go into her past either. She decided to answer him but to be as vague as possible. “Bad things. Bad people. I picked a random town on the map and just went.” She couldn’t believe she had told him that last part. 

He nodded. “I understand. You hardly know me and on top of that I’m your boss so you don’t want to say too much. You’re afraid of what I’ll think. You’re probably even afraid of me.”

At a loss for words all she could do was nod. He was exactly right. He knew absolutely nothing but knew it all just the same.

“Sansa, everyone has a past. I have a past, our waiter has a past. Every person sitting in this restaurant has a past. The past doesn’t matter. Only the future.”

She thought that was easy for him to say. Did he have to live every single day with the guilt of knowing he had abandoned his family and left them to be slaughtered? “I guess so,” was all she could muster.

“Well, enough with that sort of talk,” he said, getting to his feet. “Dance with me until our food comes.”

He held out his hand to her. It had been an order, not a request. She placed her hand in his and it was the first time they had really touched one another since meeting. His hand was soft but she could feel his strength in the press of his fingers. He lead her to the dance floor and pulled her body to his, one of his hands wrapping around her waist, the other up for her to join her own. The close proximity of their bodies sent a wave of heat through Sansa immediately that she had not been expecting. 

He lead her to the slow tempo and she found she enjoyed being controlled in this. In a way it reminded of her of when she used to dance with her dad. At first she had had to stand on his feet but eventually she began learning and followed his lead. Now she followed Petyr’s lead.

“I love the dress,” he said as they moved. His eyes darting from hers down to her ample cleavage and then returning. “You have excellent taste.”

“Thank you.” She was trying with every fiber of her being not to blush. 

“I never asked you if you were seeing anyone, Sansa. Are you seeing anyone?”

“No. Not right now.”

“What about before? In the city?”

She cringed at an awful memory. “I was but...I don’t really want to talk about it.”

Petyr stopped. She knew the song was about to come to an end and figured that was why he had stopped but he just stood there for a moment staring at her. He removed his hand from her waist and brought it up to run it through her hair.

“Red hair and blue eyes...you are a vision.” he whispered.

She was sure her embarrassment was now showing on her face. It was flattering but she felt slightly uncomfortable at the same time. “Thank you Mr-...Petyr.”

He smiled. An actual smile this time. “Our food must be at our table by now. Let’s go eat.”

 

They ate their food and chit-chatted over menial things. The diner, the town, cars and food. He was very knowledgeable which made Sansa feel even more like a child but she still found she enjoyed talking to him. When they were done he paid and led her out to his car to take her home. She lived above the flower shop and of course he knew exactly where that was. The closer they got the more nervous she felt. What did he expect? What did he want? Should she invite him up? 

The more she thought about it the more she wanted to. She wanted to continue talking to him, enjoying his company, but from what she knew about inviting men up into your apartment after a date, it usually meant you were going to have sex with them and she didn’t want that. Finally they were there and she had to make a decision fast.

“Um...would you like to come up?” she asked, wanting to kick herself at the same time.

He put the car in neutral and pulled the e-brake. “I would.”

“Okay.”

They got out of the car and made their way up the set of side stairs leading to the her apartment. It wasn’t much. It was basically one big room that made up the bedroom, kitchen and living room. The couch and tv to the right as you walked in, the kitchen and table to the left, and the bed against the back wall. Only the bathroom was a separate room to the right just past the couch. She went in first and he followed, closing the door behind them.

She was about to start apologizing for the state of the place but stopped when she felt his body press against her back. Taking in a deep breath, her heart began to pound. She was afraid. Afraid of what he might try, afraid of what he would do if she told him to stop...and afraid because he actually felt kind of good.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek. “You are so lovely, do you know that?” he whispered.

He wasn’t being forceful and his words were kind. Still...it didn’t mean he didn’t expect her to sleep with him. He turned her to face him and his expression looked taken aback.

“You look so scared. Why are you frightened?”

“I’m...not,” she mustered, shaking her head. “I just...I don’t know...”

He looked at her for a moment. His hands on her waist. “I mean you no harm young one,” he said finally, placing a kiss on her forehead. “I had a lovely evening. Goodnight, Sansa Stark.”

With that he turned and left and Sansa stood alone in her tiny apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to apologize ahead of time if there are any grammar, spelling, or punctuation errors. I wanted to get this posted before leaving for work and don't have time to read over. So again, sorry ahead of time. Enjoy!

Sansa was able to sleep in until almost ten o’clock the next morning because it was Saturday and she had the next two days off work. She probably would have slept longer but her phone had rang and woke her up. It had been Margaery wanting her to hang out with her sometime during the day. She knew Margaery wouldn’t have taken no for an answer so she had said, “Sure, why not?” She was going to pick Sansa up at noon so they could go have lunch. _Her treat_ , she had said.

Sansa knew she wanted to grill her about her night with Petyr. That and ask why she was twenty years old and still a virgin. She really liked Margaery so she didn’t want to get all closed-up on her and push her away. She seemed genuinely interested in being a friend. She wasn’t sure which one she was dreading talking about more, her virginity or Petyr? 

She thought about him as she undressed and stepped into the shower. About how he looked in more dressed-down clothing...about what it felt like to have his body pressed against hers as they had danced...about the kiss he had placed on her cheek, his mustache tickling just a little. It had actually felt kind of...nice...but she had been so terrified that he would try something that her body had stiffened with fear. She knew he had felt it and that was probably why he had left immediately instead of staying a while. 

She felt embarrassed. Her face had probably been stricken with fear when he had turned her to face him. While many women received unwanted advances most of them probably didn’t cower in terror. Even if had tried something she probably only would have to have told him no and it would have ended there but she had frozen up. 

As the hot water cascaded down her back she decided not to dwell too much on how she had appeared to him. Maybe it was better if she had completely alienated him because now she was certain his interest in her went beyond manager/subordinate relations. Managers don’t tell their employees how lovely they are or kiss them on the cheek. He hadn’t asked for her phone number or given him hers, so maybe he was done with his pursuit. Probably for the best, she thought. She did not want or need a man in her life. She was just fine on her own. 

 

*******

Margaery had picked her up promptly at noon. In the car they had just talked nonsense, laughed, and made fun of some of the horrendous customers they dealt with at work. They ended up at Apple Granny’s on Center Street. Just about the cutest and most quaint little place you could ever imagine. At one point in time it looked like it had been a house and they had turned it into an eatery. It was cozy and had a very “homey” atmosphere. They both ordered the turkey Granny Melt and potato skins.

“So...I decided not to attack you right away but now I gotta know,” Margaery said between bites. “What happened last night?”

“Nothing really.”

“Okay...nothing meaning you didn’t have sex with him?”

“No, of course I didn’t have sex with him.”

“Yeah but give me details...where’d he take you? What did you guys talk about? Oh and he looked hot as hell last night by the way.”

Sansa couldn’t fight the giggle that emerged from inside. He had looked pretty good. “He’s too old to be hot,” she said.

“Aging like a fine wine.”

Sansa smiled. Margaery was silly, funny, and frankly damn blunt but she liked it. “He took me to The Water Street Landing which was lovely. Lovely view, lovely food, and good music. I’ve never been there but I liked it a lot.The waiters are so knowledgable too. It’s like they were trained to describe the food like a chef.”

“Oh my God would you shut up? I don’t want to hear about the view or the stupid waiters. What did Petyr say, what did he do?”

Sansa knew that no amount of diversion as going to stop Margaery. She may as well just tell her what happened. “Well...he made me dance with him.”

“What do you mean _made_ you?”

“I mean he didn’t ask. He stood up and said ‘dance with me’, so I did.”

“A slow dance or a fast dance?”

“It was slow.”

Margaery rolled her eyes. “This is like pulling teeth ya know? Just tell me, did he make any move at all? Did he try to kiss you?”

“He told me I was a vision. He drove me home and I invited him up because...well...I don’t really know why. He put his arms around me and kissed me on the cheek and told me I was lovely.” Margaery let her chin drop dramatically. “Then I froze up and got all stiff and he left. That was it.”

“Why did you freeze up?”

“Because I was afraid he was going to try to get more physical. I didn’t want to.”

“Yeah but you don’t know that. He might have just wanted to make out for a bit. You _have_ kissed a guy before haven’t you?”

“Of course.”

“Okay so you’ve kissed a guy but you’ve never had sex? Why not? Are you like waiting for marriage or something?”

“No...I was just waiting for when it felt right or for when I was in love.”

“And you’ve never been in love.”

Sansa’s heartbeat sped up a little. This conversation was going in a direction in which she would have to divulge things she really didn’t want to talk about. “I thought I was once but I wasn’t.”

“What happened?”

“It just didn’t work out.”

Margaery nodded. Sansa could tell that she knew there was a whole lot more to the story but luckily she decided to let it go.

“Okay, it didn’t work out. So...do you think you’ll see him again?”

“Doubtful. For one...I don’t think it’s a good idea. For two...he didn’t get my number or give me his so I don’t think he’s interested anymore.”

“If you say so. Well anyway...enough with that, are you going to the festival tonight?”

“What festival?”

“The Strawberry Festival in the park. Some old thing they’ve been doing every since forever for the harvest or something I don’t know. You know, small towns and traditions and all that shit. Anyway, it starts at four and carries on until around nine or ten. There’s live music and a bunch of desserts to taste...fireworks and games. You should go. I’m going. In fact I think pretty much the whole town goes.”

For a moment Sansa found herself wondering if the whole town went did that Petyr would go? “Um...sure I guess. I don’t have anything else to do.”

“Great! Oh! We should go shopping.”

Sansa laughed at how quickly Margaery’s mind bounced from one thing to the next. “Shopping for what?”

“A cute summer dress, duh! Lots of guys there tonight. Come one, let’s get go.”

 

*******

Sansa stared at herself in the full length mirror in the bathroom. She had ended up with a midnight blue, summer mini dress with spaghetti straps. It had a v-neck and it scooped in the back. She loved it but it showed a lot of skin. Margaery had said the blue brought out her eyes and highlighted her red hair. For a moment she wondered what Petyr would think if he seen her in it and then wondered why the hell she was thinking that. She pushed it out of her mind and went downstairs to meet Margaery. She would have just walked but the concept of walking was lost on the willful blonde.

They arrived at around seven and Margaery had been right about almost the whole town being there. Sansa recognized lots of them as customers at the the diner plus a few hundred more. They walked along together trying all kinds of different foods, all made with strawberries, from strawberry shortcake, strawberry pie, stawberry jam...all the way to things like strawberry chicken salad and strawberry grilled cheese.

Sansa was in the middle of taking a bite of a chocolate-dipped strawberry when she felt the presence of someone very close behind her. 

“Are you enjoying the festivities,” came a familiar voice in her ear. It was Petyr.

Her pulse picked up immediately and she wrapped the food up in the napkin she had been holding and turned to face him. “Mr. Baelish,” she said before she remembered that he had told her to call him by his first name. He was wearing a black button down, rolled up at the sleeves and slim-fit black slacks, his narrow figure pronounced. 

“Hello, Sansa. How are you this evening?”

“Good. I’m good. What about you?”

He pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows. “I was bored to be honest but now I’ve run into you so I don’t think that will be the case anymore.”

Sansa noticed Margaery out of the corner of her eye. She had clearly seen the interaction and decided to back off but Sansa wished she had stayed. 

“I’m not sure how I could be any more interesting than everything else that’s going on here,” she said weakly.

“Oh but you are.” He looked her up and down and she knew she must have blushed. Sometimes she hated her porcelain skin for revealing so much. His eyes seemed to drink every inch of her in. “Sansa would your friend mind if you joined me for the rest of the evening?”

So apparently he _was_ aware of Margaery googling on the sidelines. She looked over to her at the same time as Petyr and the girl shook her head and waved her hands in a comical “No, I wasn’t watching and no I don’t mind” sort of way.

“Excellent. You’ll walk with me?”

“Um...yeah. Of course.”

He began walking, his hands in his pockets, and she fell into step beside him.

“This must be a bit different than the big city, yes?” he asked. 

“Very much. The people here are friendlier and there are lots of older folks. Makes me wish I had known my grandparents. It’s nice though.”

“I suppose it is.”

“You don’t seem like someone who would live in a small town, Mr. Baelish.”

“No...I guess I don’t but this is where most of my business is and I like the quiet.”

“But this isn’t where _all_ of your business is?”

“No.” He didn’t offer any more so she decided not to inquire further. 

They walked along the main sidewalk of the park and past most of the stands, almost to where the live music was playing. Families had sheets laid out on the grass and children were running around chasing fireflies and blowing bubbles. Sansa had had a good childhood but it wasn’t like this. It was so laid-back and simple that it made her a bit sad inside. She had been a spoiled child...a whiney child. If only she had known how it would all end up. Would she had behaved any differently?

Petyr stopped walking and leaned his back against an oak tree about a hundred feet from the pavilion where the band was playing. Sansa stood in front of him, not sure what to do and he just looked at her for a moment. He really was attractive. 

“I didn’t intend to frighten you last night,” he said.

“I know.”

“But you were.”

“It’s a long story.”

“Another one that you won’t tell me?”

She couldn’t help but laugh and it felt good. “Yeah.”

He didn’t laugh but a smile lingered on his lips as though he was enjoying seeing her do it. “Come here.”

There went her heart again, pounding away in her chest. It had been a demand again instead of a request. Against her better judgment she went to him. He turned her around slowly, so that her back was to his chest. She told herself not to be afraid. He wasn’t going to harm her, they were in a public place after all.

“Try to relax Sansa,” he whispered, and his hands found her bare back where the dress was open. She almost wanted to run but he began massaging her tense muscles and she found that it felt wonderful. “You’re far too tense.”

He focused on her shoulders for a moment and then moved down her spine. Sansa began to relax more and more and soon she realized she was feeling pleasure. Each time his fingertips touched her skin a tiny shock of electricity lit up her being. His hands went further down her back, underneath the fabric of her dress almost to her ass but he stopped and worked her lower back with his fingers. She began to feel a heat building in her stomach that was quickly making it’s way lower and lower to her most private parts but as soon as it started he stopped and turned her to face him.

“Feel better?” he asked.

Her whole body felt hot, her eyes heavy and she had to force them open, hoping he wouln’t notice the effect he had just had on her. “Yeah, I feel pretty good.”

“Good.”

She stared at him, waiting to see what he would do next. Would he touch her more? Would he kiss her? He did neither. He just stood there and watched the band. She stepped over and positioned herself next to him to lean against the tree with her shoulder just touching his own.

“Were you attending school before you came here?” he asked her.

“Yes.”

“Where?”

“Columbia.”

“Did you finish?”

Sansa shook her head. “No, not even close.” Please don’t ask me anymore, she thought to herself. 

“And your boyfriend? He goes there as well?”

“Yeah and he’s not my boyfriend anymore.”

“Was he upset when you left?”

“I didn’t tell him I was leaving but when he found out he probably wasn’t happy but I’m not sure _upset_ would be the word I’d use to describe his emotions.”

“What then?”

Her insides had begun to writhe and scream at her at just broaching the subject of her ex, Joffrey. “Angry. He was probably very angry about losing someone he no doubt deemed his property.”

Petyr turned then so that her shoulder was against his chest. She looked away, trying to avoid his eyes, and he reached up and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. “What did he do to you, Sansa?”

Shaking her head she said, “I’d rather not talk about it. Not here, not now.”

“Come with me back to my place then, we can talk about it there, or if you’d feel more comfortable we can back to yours.”

Sansa almost declined but something told her this man wasn’t going to harm her. Even if he were to try something she didn’t think he would get forceful or violent if she told him no. “Um...sure. We can go to your place. You’ll give me a ride home after?” Asking that last bit was a sure-fire way of letting him know that she didn’t plan to spend the night.

“Of course,” he nodded. “Come on, I’m parked back on the main road.” 

 

*******

Sansa was curious to see the sort of house a man like Petyr would live in. They rode north of town for about fifteen minutes and came to a neighborhood next to the river. When he pulled the car into a long driveway Sansa thought her chin would hit the floorboard. It was beautiful. Two stories of stone accompanied by a two-car garage. She could tell it was an old house but it had been well kept and most likely remodeled. 

“It was built in 1928,” he said, as though he had heard her thoughts. 

“It’s beautiful.”

“Thank you, let’s go inside.”

If the outside was impressive, the inside was even more so. All hardwood flooring, and extensive wood-working along the baseboards and ceilings. The house had to be a three million dollar home easily. Where in the world did he get that type of money? Definitely not from owning diners or small town law offices.

“The living room is to the left,” Petyr offered. “You can make yourself comfortable while I pour us a drink. I know your not twenty-one but you’re old enough for a glass of wine, yes?”

“Yes, thank you. That’d be great.”

She went ahead to the living room after he walked away. There was a large fireplace and and two black, suede sofas. A few end tables but no television. This room looked like it was more for show than actually sitting in but she took a seat on one of the sofas anyway. He returned shortly with two glasses and handed one to her, then took a seat beside her.

“Your house is quite remarkable.”

“Yeah...I suppose it is. I don’t really even use much of it.”

“Still I think it suites your taste. It’s really big though. Do you plan to fill it up with children some day?”

This evoked a slight smirk. “I’m not sure. Maybe if I were to find the right woman to make them with.” 

“I’m sure there are plenty who would want to start a family with you.”

“Maybe...but I’m picky. What about you Sansa? Do you wish to start a family someday.”

She took a sip of her wine before she answered. “I used to want that. I used to want a lot of things.”

“But not anymore?”

“I honestly don’t know. Right now I’ve mostly just been focusing all of my efforts on survival.”

“That’s a shame. A beautiful girl who’s smart and no doubt, probably multi-talented, should want so much more out of life don’t you think?”

“Is this an attempt at flattery, Mr. Baelish?”

“No attempt. It’s the truth.”

“I would say it’s a matter of persective.”

“You’re quite clever as well. So...are you going to tell me about this boy? The angry one? What did he do to you?”

She had known this subject was going to come up again. It had been his reasoning to invite her to his home, so they could talk. It was just rather difficult to talk about that one thing without bringing up all of the other horror but she was going to try. “Well...we had been dating for almost a year and I had yet to sleep with him but we would...like make-out.” She was suddenly embarrassed at how young she must sound. “I wasn’t ready to do anything else. Then something happened. Something horrible...and I kind of shut down emotionally and physically. I didn’t even want to kiss him and I told him that I just needed time. At first he acted like he was okay with that but after about a month whenever we were together and I wouldn’t reciprocate his affections, he would have angry outbursts. Name calling and yelling. His cruelty pushed me away further.”

Her heart was starting to pound and she felt a tightening in her chest but she pushed through it. “One day...the last day I seen him...he came by my dorm room. I didn’t even really want to see him but I let him in anyway. He was acting all sweet and apologizing for his behavior and I just went with it. Then he started kissing on me and touching me. When I told him to stop he became angry again and more forceful. When I tried to push him away he hit me. It hurt but I was so shocked I sat there frozen and he pushed me down on my bed and started ripping my clothes off. I tried fighting back but he was too strong and he kept slapping me. He was going to rape me.”

“Did he?” Petyr asked, his voice now sounding concerned. 

“No,” Sansa answered, wiping away a single tear that had made it’s way down her cheek. “No, my roommate showed up. He got off me and acted like we had just been playing around.”

“Did you tell her the truth?”

“No, I have never told anyone. He’s the son of the most prestigious family in New York. His grandfather has donated so much money to the school that they built a statue in his honor. It wouldn’t have done any good to tell anyone. They wouldn’t have believed me anyway.” 

Petyr took her wine glass and sat it and his own on an end table. He leaned forward and embraced her or a few moments and she rest her head on his shoulder. He smelled so good, like soap and fresh linens. It reminded her of her father’s smell when he used to grab her and give her big bear-hugs. The smell of a man.

He pulled away but left his hands on her bare arms. “Sansa, I’m sorry that had to happen to you. I understand your fear but not all touches are bad Sweetling, not all men are forceful. Turn around, with your back to me.”

Hesitantly she did as he said. Maybe he was going to massage her again so she would relax. He did for a moment but then he brushed her hair aside and she felt his lips press against the nape of her neck, sending a jolt of electricity through her entire body. He continued placing kisses down her spine at a slow pace, while continuing to rub her back. He was making his way down further but taking his time, not even moving a centimeter per kiss. 

“Tell me to stop and it is done,” he whispered between kisses.

“No,” she answered, her voice thick with something she knew must be desire, for his actions were once again igniting that fire in her lower abdomen. She swore she felt his lips press into a smile against her skin but she didn’t care right now. It felt absolutely wonderful.

He continued downward in his trail of soft kisses and Sansa felt her body growing more and more relaxed, almost melting. When he reached the base of her spine he started back up again. The fire in her stomach made it’s way lower and she found her lower parts aching for the first time in a long time. When he reached the nape of her neck again, he kissed around to her cheek and wrapped his arms around her midsection. She gave in and leaned back heavily into him.

“Do you see?” he whispered at her ear, giving her lobe a soft nip.

“I think I do.”

He placed one last kiss on her cheek and stood up with his hand out for her to take. “Come, let me show you the rest of the house.”

Sansa found herself a bit breathless but took his hand and stood. She was somewhat dissappointed that he had stopped but felt much more comfortable knowing that he had the willpower to do so. But then again this was no greedy, spoiled little boy. Petyr was a man.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I listened to a lot of Lana Del Ray while writing this chapter...so um, yeah. Anyway, POV switch is coming next chapter!!! YAYYY!!! I have decided it's time to find out what Petyr is thinking...and what is all that "other business" of his anyway?

Petyr showed her through the entire house. There were three fireplaces in total. One in the sitting room, one in the dining room, and one in the game room, which at the moment just consisted of a pool table, a dart board and a bar. The kitchen was all wood flooring and marble counters with an island in the middle and all of the pots and pans hanging just above. They looked brand new and that would make sense. Petyr didn’t look like the type to cook his own meals. She had a feeling he ate out most of the time, if not for every meal of the day. 

Initially the house had had six bedrooms. In two he had removed the separating wall to make one big room that he used for his library and office. The remaining rooms he had left as bedrooms but he told her he was the only person to ever sleep in the house.

“A grand total of 6,466 square feet,” he told her as he opened the door to the only room she had not yet seen. His bedroom. 

Only then did Sansa wonder if he had intended to end the tour there on purpose. She was getting nervous now and stepped through the threshold with her hands fidgeting and twisting behind her back like a little girl. “It’s lovely.” She said, taking in the king sized bed in front of her. 

“You are far lovlier,” he said softly from behind her.

She turned around to face him. “Was your plan to get me up to your room the whole time?”

“It’s part of the tour.” He said it so convincingly that she smiled. “In all seriousness Sansa, I had no intentions or plans when I brought you here. I admit I may have had a few... _impure_ thoughts...but I would not act upon them unless you wanted me to.”

She took in his words and she thought she believed him, as he stood there with his hands at his sides. Then a part of her realized that he was trying to _convince_ her to want him to. To make her feel safe and secure so that she would give him what he wanted. And what did he want? To have sex with someone young enough to be his daughter? She was almost certain he could have found a much more willing participant than herself around the same age. Even Margaery seemed to be hot for him.

She met his eyes and realized he was watching her, trying to figure out what she was thinking instead of just asking. “I’m not going to have sex with you tonight, Mr. Baelish,” she said, figuring she may as well lay it out there right now before he got any ideas. “I’ve never...I’m a virgin.”

His mouth spread into a smile and as usual it looked as though he were trying to fight it off. “Did I ask you to have sex with me, Sansa?”

“No but I just wanted to let you know in case you were going to. I’m not ready for that.”

He nodded and then took a few steps forward so that he was mere inches away from her. He brought a hand to her face and gently caressed her jawline. “Do you trust me?”

“I don’t know.”

“ _Will_ you trust me then?”

“I can try.”

“That’s all I can ask.” He lifted her chin up and pressed his lips to hers. His were softer than she expected, though his mustache tickled a little. She felt a swelling in her chest suddenly...a weakening in her knees and when he urged her to part her lips with the tip of his tongue, she did.

He draped his arm around her neck and she closed the distance between them, pressing firmly against him. He didn’t kiss with just his mouth, he kissed with his entire body. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. His tongue dipped into her mouth to dance with her own but he didn’t over do it the way most of the guys her age did. When he broke the kiss she lingered for a moment with her mouth open and eyes closed, waiting for more. 

“Stay here tonight.” He never asked, he just demanded. 

She knew she should say no but her body was betraying her. It was bending to his will but it felt so wonderful. She had thought it completely impossible to feel desire again but he was proving her wrong. “I shouldn’t,” she said weakly.

“But you will.”

He pressed his lips to hers again before she had a chance to reply and this time he opened her mouth further and dipped his tongue in deeper. Her answer was in her submission, she knew. He didn’t stop kissing her as he began walking, forcing her to walk backwards until her calves hit the bed. He pulled his lips from hers and began kissing her neck and down to her shoulder.

“Nothing you don’t want, I promise,” he whispered against her skin.

Right now all she knew was that she didn’t want him to stop, even though somewhere in the back of her mind her better judgment was screaming at her that she was about to be on a bed with a man. He slid one of the thin straps of her dress down and pressed his lips to the skin just above her breast. The fire he had started inside her earlier on the sofa had been rekindled with the kiss and now it was roaring. He stopped kissing her and looked her dead in the eyes as he slid the other strap down. His grey-green were somewhat clouded with lust but watchful, waiting for her to tell him to stop because he had promised her he would if she gave him the word.

She didn’t though. He had asked her to trust him and she was going to for now. It all felt too good, so how could it be bad? He grabbed the fabric of her dress and pulled it down further and further until it hit the floor and she stood before him in just her bra and panties. Leaning his forehead to her own he put his hands on her breasts and gently squeezed through the fabric and Sansa couldn’t stop the soft moan that escaped her lips. He kissed her closed eyelids...her nose....all while continuing to massage.

She felt dizzy, she felt euphoric...and the sensitive area between her legs was beginning to pulse. Then he moved his hands behind her and unfastened the bra, letting it fall to the floor with the dress. She felt her cheeks burn and no doubt redden. This was the most naked she had been in front of a man before. 

“Lay down,” he whispered. 

She did as he told her to do and he crawled onto the bed with her. She noted that he stayed clothed and it made her feel more safe. 

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked.

“Not yet.” And that was true. The pounding in her heart this time was not from fear. 

He hovered over her on all fours...he kissed her lips, her chin...her neck, down her chest. Then cupping her breast in his hand he placed his mouth around her nipple, gently sucking. This shot a jolt of arousal through Sansa like never before. She could feel the wetness between her legs increasing more and more by the minute. He moved to the other breast, taking his time with each one. He then began to run his hands up and down her torso, the tips of his fingers sending sparks of electricity down to her aching center. 

His mouth moved down, his lips like pillows against her skin. When he reached her stomach she found herself moaning again. He was so close to the part of her that was now throbbing and she couldn’t help but wonder if he was going to touch her there? But he didn’t. He moved his mouth to her thighs, kissing and biting. Almost involuntarily her hips thrust upward in an attempt to reach the friction she now needed so badly.

He stopped and moved back up to kiss her once more on the mouth. “Easy now, child. You said you’d trust me and I do not intend to break that trust.”

Sansa knew she needed to slow down but her body wanted more. He moved and lay facing her on his side and she found herself reaching for him, pulling him closer by his shirt until his lips were against hers. He met her needs for a moment and then broke away and kissed her on the forehead. 

“You should sleep,” he said. “It’s late and I know you must be tired.”

“I’m not tired.”

“What do you want to do then?”

“I want you to keep touching me.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. You said no sex and if we continue on as we were that is exactly where it would lead.”

She thought that was what he wanted anyway. Boldly she reached between them and placed her hand over his crotch. He was hard, there was no doubt about that. Her hand had no problem locating the rather large bulge between his legs. How could he have so much self control? Even _she _appeared to be somewhat losing hers in spite of her previous objections.__

__“What if I want to now?” she asked, not really meaning it, just seeing what he would say._ _

__“Not tonight.” Was he really going to forgo his own desire to prove that she could trust him? That was new to her. Guys her age would probably never do that. They may not all be as forceful as Joffrey had been but if a girl gave them the go-ahead they most certainly would go ahead._ _

__That made him sexier, she thought. The fact that he was old enough to be her father was mattering less and less. He had a beautiful face and now she wondered what his body looked like underneath his clothes. He was very thin and felt lean when he was against her._ _

__“What business do you have other than what’s here in this town?” she asked, deciding to completely change the subject so that her body would cool off._ _

__“I own a few places in the city.”_ _

__“New York City?”_ _

__“Yes.”_ _

__“But it’s like six hours from here.”_ _

__“Yes but much quicker if you rent a private plane as I usualIy do. I travel back and forth. I have an apartment there as well.”_ _

__“So which is your primary residence?”_ _

__“This one I suppose. It depends on what’s going on though. I like to spend time more time here because it’s quieter but sometimes I do have to spend more time there.”_ _

__“What do you own there?”_ _

__“A club. Nothing special.” He leaned in and put his lips to hers again and Sansa had the feeling he didn’t want to talk about his business any more. She was going to keep asking questions but his lips were so soft and his hands on her face made her forget questions entirely._ _

__He continued on as he had been early, kissing every inch of her exposed skin and running the tips of his fingers over her lightly. Abruptly he stopped and rolled her over onto her stomach and straddled her legs. Again he put his lips to the nape of her neck and she felt her entire body break out in goose bumps. He kissed and licked his way down her spine. She had not completely cooled off so she was already feeling the heat again...spreading over her entire body. Joffrey never would have done these things to her._ _

__When he reached the base of her spine he slid her panties down enough so that her ass was bare before him. He ran both hands over her bare cheeks and she felt the throbbing in her center growing unbearably strong. She was still wet and wanting...it hadn’t really stopped and it frankly blew her mind that he could make her feel this way when just the previous night she had been skittish for him to even touch her. But his touch was so gentle and seemed to be all about pleasuring her instead of himself._ _

__Even when he grabbed her by the hips, pulled her panties down further, and ground his erection against her ass, she felt he was doing it for her because it felt so good. So hot and hard...an animalistic instinct was kicking in and she wanted to know what it would feel like inside her. She was a virgin, yes, but before everything had went wrong she had had desires. She had swooned over her favorite movie stars and singers but a real guy had never made her feel like this._ _

__She was moaning and groaning as he continued to dry hump her from behind. Pressure was building between her legs. He lay himself down, flush against her back, bracing himself on his elbows, and continued rolling his hips. This shift allowed his erection to rub against where she most needed friction._ _

__“You like that?” he whispered in her ear, his voice thick with desire._ _

__“Yes,” she managed...though it was getting hard to focus on words as the pleasure was building._ _

__She was close. The fabric of his pants was so thin she could feel his entire length rubbing against her most sensitive area. She was pulling at the sheets now, writhing, and pushing her ass up to meet his hips. His grinding became more insistent, faster and faster and Sansa felt her body shutter as it finally reached it’s goal, waves of pleasure erupting like fire and coursing through her entire body. He groaned, gave a hard jerk of his hips against her, and stilled. She knew he was cumming too and the thought only seemed to intensify her own orgasm. Her vision went white and she melted beneath his weight._ _

__For moments they just lay there catching their breath until he rolled off her and onto his back. Sansa looked over to see that the front of his pants were wet, no doubt from both them._ _

__“I didn’t intend to get so carried away,” he said. “You seemed to be enjoying yourself and I didn’t want to take that from you.”_ _

__“No, it was good,” she said blushing at her own words. “I didn’t mean to get so carried away either.”_ _

__“We should get cleaned up. You can use the bathroom here. I’ll use the one in the hall.”_ _

__With that he left her alone and Sansa found that when she stood she felt slightly dizzy. As she cleaned up her thoughts cleared and she wondered how in the hell all of that had happened. She was tired though and didn’t want to think too much into it just yet. She put her bra back on and lay down on the bed in just her underclothes. He was taking so long, where was he? Her eyes were growing heavy and before he returned she closed them and was asleep._ _

__

__*******_ _

__When Sansa awoke the next morning it took her a second to remember where she was. She was alone and Petyr was no where in sight. Then she seen the note on the nightstand._ _

___Sansa,_ _ _

___I am sorry to leave you alone with no notice but there has been a situation in the city. Feel free to take my car to get home. I will pick it up when I get back. See you soon._ _ _

___Petyr_ _ _

__Sansa looked to see a set of keys on the night stand as well. She felt strange. He had found a way to make her want him because he knew she was so afraid and now he had just up and left. Now that she thought about it he probably could have easily taken further advantage of the situation last night...but he hadn’t. Still....leaving in the middle of the night and not waking her tell her was a bit out of sorts. It had been obvious he had not wanted to talk about his business in the city. The business that had required him to up and leave at a moment’s notice._ _

__He was definitely a mysterious man but when she thought back on the feeling of his body against hers...the taste of his lips...it ignited her passion once again. She felt safe with him and more than that she suddenly found herself wanting him. She had hoped he would be beside her when she woke up._ _

__She was disappointed but he would be back. That thought alone brought a smile to her lips._ _


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies, meet my Petyr. lol That sounds so wrong when said aloud.

Petyr cursed himself on the plane ride all the way to New York City. He was acting a fool with Sansa Stark and he remembered what had happened the last time he had gotten a little crazy over a woman. He had been somewhat relieved when he had gotten a phone call because there had been an incident at the club. It was at the very least an excuse to get away from her for a while. He didn’t really want to but he _needed_ to. 

It was true that he had been trying to win her over, especially after he had seen how frightened she had become the night he had went up to her apartment. His usual overly aggressive tactics wouldn’t work with her as they did in his business pursuits. No, she was fragile and he would have to take great care. 

He hadn’t meant to want her so badly. When Margaery had told him that she wanted to promote the new girl at work he had decided to go over the employee files. Usually he didn’t bother, Margaery was good enough at hiring and firing as necessary but when a promotion was in order, which was rare, he at least looked at the file and that was when he had seen her name... _Sansa Stark_. Catelyn’s daughter...he had never expected her to turn up in Lewiston. He knew her name...he knew the names of all of Catelyn’s children....even if they were Eddard’s children as well. 

In all honesty he had just been curious....did she look like her mother? And she did share some similarities but Sansa was actually much more beautiful. She had not wavered in her confidence for a moment either when he had questioned her about writing down his order. In truth he had been struck instantly and that did not happen to him. He had not cared to pursue a woman since Catelyn Tully. The fact that Sansa was her daughter may have had something to do with the attraction but he didn’t think so. Not entirely anyway.

“We’ll be landing in five minutes, Mr. Baelish,” the pilot informed him, pulling him from his thoughts.

“Thank you.”

Apparently there had been a raid at the club shortly after ten o’clock at night. The DEA had busted in and promised to shut the place down until Petyr granted them information regarding the whereabouts of a known drug king-pin by the name of Yohandrays Solando. Petyr knew exactly who the man was...he was a regular at the establishment but he was hesitant to comply with the authorities for obvious reasons. The most obvious being that you do not want to piss off a powerful man like Yohandrays. That being said, he could not have his club shut down. It was his primary money-maker. 

_The Red Light_ was a strip club for all anyone knew but there was an entire underground business behind the charade. His girls catered to the more primal instincts of men and they were top-notch girls for top-notch customers. The minimum rate was $1000 dollars an hour. It was high class to say the least and most of his customers were movie stars, famous musicians, and politicians. There were also the major drug-lords, stock market tycoons, and the ones who simply came from old-money. There was a bar with the highest quality alcohol available at the highest prices, but they paid it because they were already there, for one, and for two, nowhere else would they get the anonymity they got at The Red Light. The customers had to have a membership in order to even come in and the membership alone was $5000 dollars a year. He also retained a portion of the tips the girls received but they were well taken care of. He was sure they didn’t always divulge every cent but that was okay because he was getting plenty. The authorities knew but most of them Petyr had paid off. Except for the DEA. Drugs were not really his thing so he had not had to encounter them yet.

His plane landed and a limo was waiting for him, along with Ros, his primary assistant. She had started as just another escort at the club, a voluptuous red-head with a mouth as fiery as her hair, but had proved to be intelligent enough to run the books and the girls while he was away so he had promoted her himself.

“How was your evening, Mr. Baelish” she asked as they slid in next to each other in the back of the limousine. 

“Good, until now.”

“Understandable but I thought this required your immediate attention.”

“You were correct. Tell me everything.”

“Well, they charged in around ten o’clock. Guns pointed and everything, made everyone get down on the floor. They asked to speak to whomever was in charge, which was me, but then demanded to speak with you and I told them you were currently out of town. They asked me if I knew Mr. Solando to which I replied with honesty. Of course we know him, he’s a regular. Then they said they were shutting us down until we gave them more information. We have a rat in the force, that’s obvious. “

“Yeah...I’ll have to take care of that,” Petyr said, biting his lip. This was the nasty part of his business. Which wasn’t to say he didn’t derive a sort of pleasure from it. “It’s WIlson. That little cunt will do or say anything for a dollar.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to go to the station and speak with whomever was in charge of this raid and try to get out of this as cheaply as possible.”

“Of course, I’ll tell the driver.”

Petyr suddenly found himself wishing he was back home in bed with Sansa, enjoying the pleasures of her soft flesh instead of confronting law enforcement. This was his life though and he must attend to it. 

 

*******

“Mr. Solando is a customer. I do not know his current whereabouts or when exactly he plans to return again,” Petyr said. He was sitting at the police station in one of the interrogation rooms across from the head of the DEA, Yohn Royce. He was an overweight man, with grey hair, and shifty eyes. “What I do know is that I cannot afford to be shut down, so what exactly is it that I can do for you to keep that from happening.”

Royce glared for a moment, then leaned forward across the table that separated them. “You can call me the next time he makes an appearance.”

Petyr smiled a snake-like smile. “You know I cannot do that. Not if I plan to live to see the next day and I’m sorry but you are not worth my life, Mr. Royce.”

“What am I worth then?”

Finally, he was getting to the bottom line. Everything had a price. The question was what was Yohn Royce’s. “How much?” Petyr asked.

“One million.”

Greedy man, Petyr thought. He stared him down. One million was ridiculous, obscene even. Sweat beads began to form on the man’s forehead but Petyr sat still, not saying a word. In truth Mr. Royce knew that Petyr had money. Lots of money. He could shut down his club for a while, yes, but not forever. However, few nights of that would cost Petyr several thousand dollars, not to mention the possibility that the DEA agent would get irritated and divulge the identities of the men he may have seen inside and that wouldn't be good for business at all. No he would have to buy him off but not for one million. After all this was Royce's only chance to gain some wealth and that was really what he wanted after all, wasn’t it? Detaining Yohandrays Solando would gain him temporary fame among the community but he would still continue living a cop’s life on a cop’s salary.

“Half a million then?” Royce’s resolve was failing, Petyr could hear it in his voice.

“One-hundred and fifty grand. That’s my only offer. You keep your boys away from my club at your own expense as well.”

Royce seemed to think about this for a moment. Surely one-hundred and fifty thousand dollars was more than he had ever had at once in his entire life. He might make that in three years but having that lump sum all at once could change this man’s life, certainly.

“Could you at least have one of your girls phone the police the next time Solando is your club, so that it looks as though it has nothing to do with you? It will seem as though we got to one of them and made them so afraid that they caved in.”

“You ask me to jeopardize the life of one of my employees?”

“He wouldn’t harm an innocent, frightened girl who is merely afraid because the police threatened to detain her.”

Petyr smirked. “You don’t know men like him and you don’t know men like me.”

“Is it a deal or not?”

Petyr didn’t normally like to put one of his girl’s lives in danger but if it kept him from losing a couple of million dollars from being shut down then he had to do what he had to do. He could always find another girl. “It’s a deal.” Of course whenever the drug dealer showed up again he probably wouldn’t even be there. He could hold this off a bit longer, especially once Mr. Royce had the money in hand. By then he would hardly care about Yohandrays Solando. “But keep your boys quiet. I don’t care who they seen in there, as far as they are concerned no one in my club even exists aside from Solando.”

“Very well. I’ll give you my account information so you can wire the money.”

“Only after you give the order to remove your men from my establishment so we can resume business as usual.”

Royce nodded. “Of course.”

Petyr stood and pushed his chair in. “It was a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Royce. Now stay the fuck away from my club.”

With that he left the station and hopped back into the limo that had been waiting outside the entire time.

“Everything taken care of?” Ros asked him.

“Yeah,” he answered, loosening his tie. “Take me to my apartment. I’m tired.”

“Yes sir.”

 

*******

Later Petyr sat in his apartment staring out the wall-length window at the city. His thoughts kept going back to Sansa even if he willed them not to. God forbid she find out about this part of his life. She was so innocent and pure and he was anything but. She couldn’t know but he wasn’t sure it could be kept secret forever. She was smart and inquisitive...she would prove hard to fool. 

Perhaps he should just stop seeing her altogether but as soon as that thought had emerged he shoved it away. He already knew that would be impossible. No...he had to have her. Was he unhealthily obsessed? Maybe but unhealthy obsessions were the core of most people’s existence whether they wanted to admit it or not. 

He had loved her mother a long time ago and lost her to a man of a more prominent stature but he did not intend to lose Sansa. While she was young enough to be his daughter it almost made sense now. The last time he had seen Cat she had been settled with husband and a child(only young Rob at the time) and he couldn’t help but think then, that that could not be him. He had still been too ambitious and driven to settle down.

No, perhaps Cat had never been meant for him. Perhaps it was Sansa who was meant for him.

 

*******

In the morning Petyr dressed in his usual suit and tie and went to the club to make sure Mr. Royce had kept up his end of the deal by removing the law enforcement. He had, so Petyr wired him the money from his phone (Royce had made sure to email him his account information).

Most of the girls wouldn’t be there until noon but Ros was there already making sure everything was prepared for the coming night. He met with her in the office right away. 

“Did you think anyone was spooked by the incident?” he inquired.

“Even if they were I sent emails to each one promising that it was a one time incident and that it would not damage any reputations.”

“Good because I’m sure that’s exactly what they are all worried about. Most of our customers have wives....children....reputations. I’m sure they don’t want it known to the public that they are patrons here.”

“I think everything will be fine,” she assured him.

He knew she was only trying to sooth his worries but that was okay. That was her job. “Very well. You can go about your business.”

After she left the room he pulled out his cell phone. Everything inside him told him not to call her, to let her sit and wait but he couldn’t. It was eating at him. He had gotten her number from her employee file at the diner but had yet to use it. 

He hit dial and put the phone to his ear. It rang four times before she picked up.

“Hello?” came her voice on the line.

“Sansa, hi.”

“Petyr. How did you get my number?” She was curious but still sounded somewhat happy.

“From your employee file. Listen...I just wanted to touch base with you after leaving abruptly last night.”

“It’s fine. Is everything okay? Did you sort out your emergency?”

“Yeah, all taken care of. I’ll be back tonight. Can I come by your place to get my car?”

“Oh...yeah sure. No problem.”

“Okay, I’ll see you then.”

He hang up. He had not wanted to express his desire to see her. Normally he would just stay in the city for a few days and attend to things there but he _had_ to go back and he almost hated himself for it. He was not usually so weak. 

Leaning back in his office chair, he rubbed his temples and wondered how in the hell a little girl could have such an effect on him. What he should do was forget her entirely and go about his life as if she never existed. 

Instead he phoned his pilot and told him to ready the plane.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was definitely fun to write. Haven't decided how long I'm going to stay on Petyr's POV. Either way I plan to switch back and forth from now on. 
> 
> Also don't be deterred if I do not post a chapter a day for the next five days. My work week starts back again today so it may take me a day or two to get a new chapter out.

The twin engine Cessna landed in Lewiston, NY at 2:30 pm, approximately two hours after take off. Petyr smiled to himself remembering how Sansa had said it was six hours away from the City. It was still early in the day so he had a cab take him to town so he could stop by his small businesses. May as well make sure everything was in order though he imagined if it wasn’t, correcting it would not involve him bribing the local police. No, his business pursuits in the small town were much simpler and while they did not make as much money as the club, he wouldn’t sell them any time soon. Call it sentimental value...this was where he had grown up, where he had gotten his start.

His first stop was the diner. Shae was running the show on the weekends. Petyr had hired her himself and Margaery, being Margaery, did not question it at all. Shae had been employed at The Red Light but after getting involved with a local government official _outside_ of the club, the official had asked that Petyr fire her. The politician had a wife and children and Shae apparently became too attached and was causing problems in his personal life. The girl became a mess when Ros had told her she was being let go. She wasn’t from this country, was here on a visa, if she didn’t work she would be deported, surely. Petyr thought she may have been over exaggerating just a little but had agreed to hire her on at the diner in Lewiston if she promised not to see or go near the politician or his family again. So far so good but he liked to keep an eye on her in case she decided to revoke on her promise.

He only stayed at the diner for a few moments to look over the books and deposit records. All was in order exactly as he had expected so he went over to the law office and then to the pharmacy. Everyone greeted him when he arrived and hovered around busily until he left. He didn’t engage in a small talk with his employees, until he had met Sansa. 

There she was, popping up in his mind again. He couldn’t seem to stop it. He was trying to put off his visit to her apartment as long as possible. In truth he couldn’t wait to get there but the anticipation building up was half the fun. He smiled to himself as he sat at a table alone in Apple Granny’s. He only ordered coffee, he didn’t want to see Sansa on a full stomach. 

He felt his cock twitch in his pants when he remembered her pale, supple breasts in his hands...in his mouth. Her perfect round ass pushing up against him. He had wanted so badly to flip her over and sink into her but he could not do that yet. Joffrey had frightened her to her core and he was surprised she had even went as far as she had. No, it was have to be of her doing when it happened. If he could control himself that long.

 

*******

It was around six-thirty when Petyr walked up the steps to her apartment and knocked on her door. He had managed to kill four hours doing absolutely nothing important but he could wait no longer. A few minutes passed and he thought maybe she wasn’t home. He was about to pull his phone out and call her when the door opened and there she was.

“Mr. Baelish, hi.” She was wearing a tight fitting white t-shirt and grey yoga pants that hugged every single inch of her lower body. “Um...come on in.”

“Do you mind if I take my jacket off? It’s hot as hell out there for walking in this attire.”

“Oh yeah, I’ll hang it up for you. You can sit down if you want.” She sounded a bit flustered but she had known he was coming. Did his presence alone do this to her?

He took a seat on the sofa and waited for her to return. When she did she sat down on the opposite end as though she was afraid to get too close. 

“How was your trip?” she asked.

“It was okay though I am kind of tired. I didn’t get much sleep last night. What about you? How was your day?”

“Uneventful really. I just stayed here and read the day away.” 

“That sounds nice actually.”

She nodded. “It was.”

She was sitting Indian-style, fidgeting with her hands, and looking deliciously innocent. She appeared expectant but he knew she was afraid to make a move. He would have to give her an opening.

“Why are you sitting so far away?”

“I don’t know,” she said with a nervous laugh. 

“Come here.”

She moved closer so that their thighs were touching and without another word she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. He was surprised but happy. This meant that she wanted to kiss him and not just the other way around. Her lips tasted of strawberries and innocence and he inwardly melted whenever they were pressed to his own. Her hands moved to run through his hair and he grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap so that she straddled him.

“How long were you thinking about this?” he asked, breaking their kiss.

“All day,” she admitted shyly. “I’ve been thinking about it all fucking day and even when I tried not to my mind just kept going back to it. I wasn’t sure if you would come in or just get the keys to your car and go.”

As she spoke she was loosening his tie so that she could take it off and throw it to the floor. Then she went for the top button of his shirt and began unbuttoning him. He was in awe of her sudden courage and inwardly proud as he was sure he was the one responsible for it. Just two days ago she had been a frightened little girl. Now she was a woman, sitting on his lap, disrobing him. He remembered the scar that extended from his collar bone to his navel and wondered how he would explain it. There was no way of getting around her seeing it, unless he planned to sleep with her with shirt on.

He sat waiting until she reached the last button and pushed his shirt open. 

“Oh my God,” she said quietly, placing her fingertips at the top of the long, jagged scar. “How did this happen?”

“That’s a story for another day, Sweetling.”

She nodded but she would surely bring it up again in the future. She ran her fingers through his salt and pepper chest hair and put her lips back against his own. He grabbed her, running his hands up and down her sides, over her hips and her ass. He could feel every curve through her clothing. His cock was so hard it was getting painful, restricted inside his pants. He needed to be inside her now.

He moved quickly, shoving her onto her back onto the sofa. He shrugged his shirt off and moved on top of her. He pulled at her pants, trying to get them down but they were so stretchy it was becoming a pain in the ass. He pulled and yanked on them roughly. Lost in his lust and frustration, it took him a moment to realize she was saying something.

She was telling him to stop. She was crying. He had frightened her.

“Oh fuck, Sansa...I am so sorry. I got carried away.” He held her face in his hands and kissed her gently on the cheek, tasting her salty tears. “I got carried away, I forgot.”

She seemed to accept his apology and draped both her arms around him, hugging him closely. He really had not meant to frighten her. She was just so lovely and he found himself longing to be inside her. He couldn’t believe he had lost control like that. 

“I would never hurt you,” he whispered, in between placing kisses all over her face. 

She nodded and for a moment he just stayed against her, letting her hug him tightly.

“Will you take all your clothes off,” she asked finally and it was the last thing he had expected her to say.

He looked into her clear blue eyes, questioning, but they were unwavering. He nodded and stood. She watched him as he undid his belt and pants and pulled them down with his boxers, his cock still hard and standing at attention but he couldn’t help that. Her eyes looked him up and down, every single inch. He had always known he was thin, often wishing he had a more muscular, manly build but she appeared appreciative as her eyes drank him in. 

She sat up to take her own shirt off, revealing her soft, perky breasts. Then slid her pants and underwear down and threw them on the floor. They were both completely nude. 

“I want to trust you,” she said, looking up at him.

Now he understood. If he could be there with her, his flesh against hers and not take advantage of her, then she could trust him. It would be difficult but he could do it. 

“You can trust me,” he said, kneeling onto the sofa between her legs. Her cheeks turned red and he knew he was the first man to ever lay eyes on the vision before him. Her skin was like porcelain, set against her rosy pink nipples, and between her legs a small tuft of red hair. He lay down, pressing his naked body against hers, and kissed her softly, running his hands over her face.

“Will you lay on your back?” she asked, just has his cock had nestled itself against her already, slick slit. He understood her reasoning though. He would seem less intimidating if he were the one on his back.

“Of course.” He moved from atop her and lay down, his cock sticking up, throbbing and hard, and wanting so much more.

She moved between his legs and looked at it for a moment. “Looking at it makes me even more wet,” she said, to his surprise. She said it so bluntly though, like they were having a casual conversation, that it made him smile.

“That’s a good thing. I’d be disappointed if it didn’t.”

“It’s so big. How is that ever going to fit inside me?”

He actually laughed out loud. He couldn’t help it. “It will.”

“I know it will, it’s just hard to believe.”

She reached a hand out and wrapped it around his length and his entire body shuttered. She noticed and a slight smirk danced on her lips.

“Can I touch you without you wanting to rape me?”

“I wasn’t going to rape you. I said I was sorry. But yes, you can touch me and I won’t do anything unless you ask me to.”

She watched his face for a moment and he waited anxiously until she finally began moving her hand up and down his length. She was new at this but he did not care. She could practice on him all night long. 

He watched her work his cock for a long while, enjoying the feeling of her delicate fingers, stroking up and down his entire length.

“It’s so hard,” she whispered.

All he could manage was an “Uh-huh," his head falling back as pleasure overtook him. But he was completely shocked when she dipped her head and wrapped her lips around him. He couldn’t contain the moan that escaped his lips. He reached down and entangled his fingers in that fiery, red hair.

Her mouth was so warm and wet, pleasure was coursing through his entire body. He was trying to stay calm but she began sucking harder and he couldn’t help but push up into her mouth. He kept one hand on her head and the other he moved to grip a cushion as hard as he possibly could. 

“Sansa...” he gasped, as the pleasure threatened to send him over the edge.

He pushed her head down further and listened as she gagged slightly but she didn’t stop and this only intensified his titillation. She picked up the pace, sucking harder and faster. He looked down to see her blue eyes looking back, gauging his reactions, and that was when he lost it.

“Oh fuck...” he shouted as his body tensed and he spilled every bit of himself into her sweet, innocent mouth and then when she swallowed he found himself crying out, “Oh God, yes!”

His head fell back, his vision filled with stars. He felt her climb on top of him and wrap her arms around his neck, kissing him softly on the lips. 

“Will you touch me Petyr?”

“Gadly,” he answered, pulling himself back to reality.

Reaching down between her legs, his fingers found her soaking wet and wanting. In an instant he felt himself getting hard again, especially knowing that it was he who had made her so wet. He found her swollen clit and began lightly circling it with a single digit.  
She clung to him, soft moans escaping her lips against his neck.She seemed somewhat shy still about letting him view her own reactions to pleasure. That just wouldn’t do.

“Lay down, Sansa. I won’t do anything you do not ask of me, you have my word but this will be more comfortable for both of us that way.”

Hesitantly she climbed off him and lay down on her back. He pushed her legs apart and oh sweet, Jesus did she smell good. This was going to take so much restraint. Staying on his knees, he held himself up on one arm so that he could look at her face and the other hand he snaked down between her legs.

He began slowly...sliding his fingers up and down her slit, exploring her folds. Her breathing was slow and deep and her cheeks were burning red with desire...so fucking lovely. He bent his head to kiss her at the same time increasing pressure against her swollen, little nub and she moaned into him. His cock was already heavy and hard again, sticking out just inches away from where it wanted to be.

Finally he decided to go a little further, just a little. He slid one finger insider her. She gasped in pleasure and flung and arm over her face, shy again.

“No, no,” he said, gently moving it away. “I want to see you.” She finally let her blue eyes meet his, heavy and filled with need.

He continued to explore with his finger, finding her so very tight. The first time was going to hurt her, that was a given but she was going to feel so wonderful wrapped around his cock. He pushed in deeper, finding her hymen, careful not to rupture it with his finger. He repositioned himself so that he could rub her clit with his other hand, while he continued moving his finger in and out. 

She was beginning to writhe and moan incoherently, every second her walls relaxing a little more. His fingers were drenched in her juices so he decided to try two fingers. It was a tight fit but once inside, her reaction told him that her body was craving something harder and thicker. Her back had arched up and her hips thrust down onto his hands.

“Oh Petyr...don’t stop, please don’t stop.”

Her words were making his cock throb but he continued fucking her with his fingers, curling them to find her spot, which would have been much easier without her virginity still intact. She was bucking wildly against his hand, moaning his name over and over, and he thought he would explode if he didn’t sate his own desire. He managed to continue pleasuring her with his one hand, while he moved himself closer against her, the other hand pulling her legs up over his shoulders. Then he grabbed his cock and began squeezing and stroking it, while he fucked her with the other hand. 

He closed his eyes, listening to her sounds of pleasure and imagined her wet walls were clinching around his aching member instead of his fingers. Her breaths were coming in short, gasps now...she was close.

“Cum for me, Sansa,” he whispered and almost as though his words alone had willed it, she cried out and he felt her tight cunt contract around his fingers. “Oh...good girl.” He continued pushing his fingers in and out as she shuddered and shook.

He took his soaking, wet right hand out of her and placed it around his dick, coating it in her juices. He needed to feel some of it at least, he jus had to. He placed the head at her opening, running it up and down her folds, and furiously jerking himself. She was so fucking wet.

She sat up to watch him and it only took about a second of that before he exploded, cumming all over already drenched, pussy. 

“Bloody hell,” he whispered, collapsing on top of her.

They both lay there for a moment catching there breath before anyone spoke. Then Sansa grabbed Petyr’s hair and kissed him on the forehead. “Thank you,” she said, softly.

“No, thank you.”

“No I mean...for keeping your promise.”

“It wasn’t easy but I gave you my word.”

“No one has ever touched me there before, other than myself. It felt amazing.”

Petyr wasn’t sure all this talk was good for his ego. Wasn’t it big enough already? 

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, Sweetling. I certainly did.”

“Can we do it again?”

He couldn’t help but laugh. “My God you’re like a rabbit.” She blushed but she was smiling. “This old man needs a break. Perhaps we could shower and get a bite to eat first? The night is still young.”

“Sounds good.”

In truth Petyr was in quite good shape but he was not ready to go again. He feared his hand would not be enough to satisfy him if he became hard again so soon.

“Come on, show me to your shower.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this Chapter is a bit shorter than I like but I'm doing POV switch again and I felt this one needed to end here so we can find out what Sansa is thinking again next chapter. Hope you like. And I cannot say it enough...I LOVE FEEDBACK

An hour later both Petyr and Sansa were freshly showered, sitting in bed in only their underwear, eating Chinese take-out. Petyr felt oddly at ease despite the level of intimacy, which he wasn’t used to. He had never shared a shower with a woman before. He had had sex with women over the years, of course, but it never went beyond the physical. Ever since Catelyn he had honestly not been interested in a woman enough to become more intimate, until now, and who would have guessed it would end up being with Cat’s own daughter.

“When are you going to tell me about the bad thing that happened?” Petyr asked, swallowing a bite of lo mein. 

“What bad thing?”

“When you were telling me about Joffrey you said that something very bad had happened which had caused you to shut down.”

He watched her face as recognition hit, her blue eyes almost glazing over. “My entire family was killed.”

“What!?” he exclaimed, the perfect actor. “How?”

“Home invasion. I wasn’t there when it happened. My little sister and brother were home though, for spring break. I was supposed to go home too, one last family gathering before we were all officially too grown up but I had whined like a baby to go with my friend Jeyne to the beach for the week and _childishly_ proclaimed my adulthood, pointing out that I was over eighteen and they couldn’t stop me.” Tears had began to run down her cheeks. 

Petyr already knew all of this but in order for her _not_ to know that he knew, he had to seem inquisitive about her past like any normal person would be. He didn’t want to intentionally put her through pain but he wanted her to open up to him, to trust him with her secrets, and that meant she would have to talk about them.

“I hurt my mom and that was the last time I ever spoke to her,” she continued. “After, I felt so guilty, so awful. It ate me up inside. I was failing all of my classes because I couldn’t focus or I just wouldn’t go to class at all. Then all that stuff started happening with Joffrey...I should have went home.”

Petyr sat their food on the bed side table and, putting his hands on her face, rubbed away her tears with his thumbs. “Sansa, you couldn’t have known a thing like that would happen and even if you had been there do you really think you could have stopped it from happening? They killed your entire family, what would one more girl have mattered?”

“Maybe not but at least I would dead with them and wouldn’t have to go around living with all of this pain and the guilt of knowing the most selfish person in the family was the only one who survived.”

He pulled her into his arms and cradled her head against his chest, his own heart was actually aching for her. That was strange, he thought, that never happened.

“We are all children before we are adults, Sweetling. You acted the way any normal girl away at college would act so stop beating yourself up over it. It will get easier...in time. You’re still so very young.”

He sat there holding her for a moment, his back was starting to hurt so he leaned back, propped against some pillows and the headboard, and pulled her with him so that she stayed on his lap. She sat upright, to look down at him and he seen her tears had dried. Good. 

“How did you get this scar, Petyr?” she asked, placing her fingers on it as she spoke. “This is no little thing, there must be a story behind it.”

She had opened up to him, so now she wanted the same in return and he supposed it was only fair. He couldn’t tell her every detail though, not yet. In time he would have to but if he told her now it would definitely ruin everything they had started. No, she needed to love him first because only with love would she be able to forgive him.

“I lost a nasty fight,” he offered.

“A fight?” Her eyebrows shot up and her lips spread into a smile. “You do not seem like the fighting type.”

“I’m not but it was for a girl...a very long time ago.”

“You both loved her?”

“Yes and apparently he seen me as big enough a threat to challenge me. It was a dirty fight on his part, I was much smaller than he was. I did, however, manage to catch him off guard and shove him backwards right into a glass window. I wasn’t expecting that he would come back up with a piece of the glass and gash me open. I mean fuck, all I had brought were my two scrawny fists.” 

The boy who had scarred Petyr had been Sansa’s uncle, Brandon Stark, now long dead but he would not tell her this today. Nor would he tell her that after Brandon had died, he had hoped he may still have a chance with Cat after all, only for her to turn around and marry Ned Stark, Brandon’s brother and Sansa’s father. 

“I’m surprised it didn’t kill you,” she said, rubbing her fingers down the long, ugly scar. “This looks brutal.”

“It almost killed me. I was in the hospital for days but I’m tougher than I look.”

“You suffered this for her and she picked him,” she said, shaking her head. “I mean, I’m assuming she picked him because you are not married to her today.”

“That is correct.”

“Why would she pick him?”

“Because he was muscular, good-looking, and came from another rich family as she did.”

“You’re good-looking,” Sansa said with a sweet smile. “And I think you’re body is quite beautiful, all sharp angles and long lines. It makes me think of sex.”

“Oh, does it?” 

He pulled her face down so he could press his lips to hers. It only took moments for her to evoke an erection from him. He had never been around a woman so incredibly sexy in his entire life. Reaching behind her, he unclasped her bra and threw it to the floor, and she repositioned herself so that she could straddle his lap. Her bare, breasts before him so deliciously perky.He ran his hand down her chest between them, while slowly taking a nipple into his mouth. When he pulled away it was hard and red and so he moved to the other one.

She put her hands on his head, running her fingers through his short hair, over and over, sending little chills down his spine. Despite his need to ravage her, he decided instead to go as slow as humanly possible. Every kiss pressed to her flesh, exaggerated to the point that he could almost feel the tiny fires he was setting against his lips before he moved on to the next spot. His lips were learning every line and curve of her body, from her neck...to her shoulders...her collarbone...all while his hands moved in slow circles on her hips.

“You make me crazy, Petyr,” she whispered, head back and eyes closed. “How are you doing this to me?”

“It’s all you, love. No one else could get this out of me.”

“It’s amazing though...” he voice was shaky, her breaths getting shorter and quicker. “I feel like I could explode just from your touch.”

“Don’t let me stop you.”

She had no idea what her words were doing to him. He was throbbing and there was this beautiful creature on his lap, half naked and wanting. 

“You are so beautiful,” he whispered, gently pushing her onto her back and began his trial of kisses down her stomach. He got onto his knees and slid her panties down her legs and flung them to the floor. 

She spread her legs willingly and he put his face between them, breathing in her scent before placing a kiss on her swollen lips.

“Oh...my...God,” she breathed heavily.

He lapped his tongue slowly through her slit...and her nectar tasted so sweet. He was in no rush since he was determined not to take her virginity tonight. As excruciating as it was on him, it was a delightful sort of pain. He pointed his tongue and pressed it just inside her opening and licked his way up, fattening it just as he reached her clit and she moaned loudly when she felt the full pressure of it. Keeping his tongue out flat and wide, he licked her from cunt to clit over and over, and it was driving her wild. She was writhing and squirming now. She would cry out in pleasure each time his tongue hit her clit, teasing her, only to go back down and do it all over again.

“Oh Petyr...please...”

Her begging was almost enough to do him in. He wanted so badly to pull his boxers off and give her what she was really craving. Give her what she really needed. Instead he lay down next to her and kissed her urgently on the lips, his tongue entwining with hers demanding that she taste herself. He pushed two fingers inside her and fucked her as hard and as fast as he could without hurting her until she broke from his mouth and cried out, orgasm racking her body.

She lost herself in her own pleasure for a moment but only for a moment, then she was up and pushing him onto his back, yanking his boxers down as she went. Petyr let his head fall back as she wrapped her lips around his aching cock, forgetting all the secrets he was keeping, forgetting all that could go wrong. This had to be the best night of his entire life.

 

*******

Sansa’s alarm woke them both up at 5:30 am the next morning. Petyr rolled over and stared at the ceiling. Had he really spent the night with her? She wasn’t the only one experiencing a lot of firsts since they had met. She nuzzled up next to him, resting her head on his chest.

“Is it really morning already?” she whined. 

“Unfortunately,” he said, running his fingers through her long hair. It was back to reality now wasn’t it? She had to go back to work, he had to go make sure everything was still running smoothly in New York City...but he did not want to go. 

“Did you sleep well?” she asked.

“Very well actually. The best I have slept in a long time.”

“Me too.”

“Do you want me to give you a ride to work?”

“Hmm...it’s not that I don’t want you to, I just know Margaery , among others, would see and I will never escape the barrage of questions.”

“Well, I won’t then if you don’t want me to.”

“You mean you don’t care what they think?” she asked, looking up at him with sleepy-looking eyes. She was adorable.

“Not really. People are going to think what they want to think, Sansa. My car has been parked outside your apartment for almost twenty-four hours, they’re probably already talking.”

She seemed to think this over for a moment. “I guess you have a point. Would you like to walk with me instead? The drive would be far too short.” 

He rolled her onto her back and kissed her, letting his full weight press against her. She draped her arms over his shoulders and relaxed into him with ease. He was glad to know a new day had not changed anything.

“I have to go back to the city for a bit,” he said, breaking their kiss.

“How long?”

“A day or two at most. But I have your number and I am almost positive you stored mine so we can still talk to each other.”

Her eyes looked so sad that he didn’t want to go but he needed to. Plus a day or two apart would reveal a lot. If she still felt so lovely towards him when he returned then they might actually have something here.

“Come on, let’s get dressed. I wouldn’t want you to be late.”

“Yes sir,” she said with a giggle and it was music to his ears.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Been super busy and then yesterday on my day off I woke up a bit under the weather and ended up laying in bed binge-watching Game Of Thrones all day. On the upside I think my two year old is gaining some colorful vocabulary from it (Just kidding). Anyway, posting what I've got for now so this fic isn't forgotten.

Sansa went back to work as usual but everything felt different somehow. She couldn’t stop thinking about Petyr and what all she had let him do to her...what she had done to him. A week ago she would have never believed she would lay naked in a bed, letting a man touch and kiss her most intimate areas.After the way Joffrey had treated her she wondered if she would _ever_ want to be with a man, much less so soon but she did. That in itself was the most amazing part, not that she had _let_ him touch her but that she had _wanted_ it. Even now at work when she remembered his lips against her skin she felt the stirrings of arousal erupt in her core.

She had to shake these thoughts off several times over. She didn’t even really know him. She knew he had grown up in Lewiston, that he had a loved a woman who did not want him, and that he had made a lot of money. That was it really. What was his business in the City anyway? She knew for certain one would not gain enough wealth to a own multi-million dollar home and rent private planes from owning diners and pharmacies. Margaery had said he owned some real estate as well but still...it did not add up. Perhaps he owned stocks, who knew. He would likely tell her soon enough. Deciding to forget it for the moment, Sansa went about her usual routine at the diner, trying her best not to smile like an idiot every time she thought of him.

Margaery came in at her usual time in the afternoon and she was on Sansa in an instant. 

“You’re coming out back with me,” she said, taking Sansa by the arm and pulling her along.

“What about the counter?”

“Brenda can watch it for a few minutes, it’s not busy anyway.”

For a moment Sansa wondered if she had done something wrong at the diner and was now going to be reprimanded for it but she couldn’t imagine what.

“I want details,” Margaery said, closing the back door behind them ensuring none of the cooks would overhear their conversation. “I went by your house yesterday and seen his car and from what I heard his car was there all day _and_ all night.”

This was about Petyr and apparently he was right about people already talking. “What the hell? Did someone run surveillance on my apartment?”

“This is a small town, Sansa. People notice what other people are doing because it gives them something to talk about. Especially when a man like Petyr, who hasn’t been seen with a woman in years, spends the night at a woman’s house. And especially when that woman is not only new in town but one of Petyr’s employees.”

“Well, I guess when you put it that way.”

“So?” Margaery urged, pulling Sansa with her to sit down at the picnic table. “Is he good?”

Sansa couldn’t stifle the fit of giggles that erupted from her or the shade of deep crimson her cheeks were likely turning.

“Oh you naughty little tramp.”

“I didn’t have sex with him...not _actual_ sex anyway.”

“You did something though didn’t you?”

“Lots of somethings.” She couldn’t believe she was having this conversation but it felt good. It made her forget all of the bad that had happened and made her feel like a normal twenty year old talking about guys with a friend. 

“And he was good wasn’t he?”

“Well, I don’t have anything to compare him to but...god yes!”

“Is it big?”

“Not overly big but yes, he’s well endowed.”

Both girls let out squeels and laughed.

“Good, I’m happy for you, Sansa. I could see a difference in you the moment I walked in, you’re practically glowing. Is he going to see you again or was it a one night thing you think?”

“No...he’s going to see me again. He had to go to New York City for a few days but said he’d return as soon as possible.”

Margaery smiled and shook her head. “I can’t believe it. Someone finally got Petyr Baelish to fall in love.”

“Don’t be silly, he’s not in love with me. I only just met him a week ago.”

“I don’t care, he was smitten with you the moment he seen you. He would probably marry you today if you said yes.”

“He doesn’t strike me as an impulsive fool like that.”

“No...he never has been. But the right woman can change anything. Love can make a fool of even the most level-headed of men.”

“You sound like a romance novel.”

“Ooohh, perhaps it will be! The story of Petyr and Sansa. It will be told for years to come.”

“Now you’re just being silly.” Sansa said but she was laughing. “I’m going back to work. You can stay out here and weave fairy tales if you like.”

The two women went back inside and continued on with their usual duties. Before Sansa knew it her shift was over and it was time to go home. She grabbed her purse from under the counter and headed out the door but she hadn’t made it fifteen feet down the sidewalk when someone called her name from behind her and she turned to see Shae, one of the waitresses at the diner. Sansa didn’t know her very well. She mostly worked the weekends and night shifts but now that Sansa had become a shift runner they had needed another waitress in the mornings.

“Yes? Did I forget something?”

Shae stepped closer to close the gap between them. “I seen Petyr Baelish with you this morning.” She had a foreign accent but Sansa couldn’t quite place it.

“Yes, well, apparently everyone seen.”

“Is he your lover?”

“I don’t think that’s any of your business.” She did not want to be rude to a co-worker or cause any problems on the job but she didn’t even know this woman.

“I urge you to end it. End it now before it’s too late.”

“Wait a damn minute here, who are you to talk to me this way?” Sansa said, getting angry now and no longer caring if she appeared rude.

“He cannot be trusted. He is not a good man. I’m only telling you this for your own good.”

Sansa was taken aback. Not sure what to say she stared into the woman’s eyes and they truly were pleading with her. Who was she and how did she know Petyr aside from being his employee at the diner?

“He is okay as an employer but do not get personally involved with that man...any more than you already have. I hope it’s not too late.”

With that she turned and left Sansa alone on the sidewalk. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her mind filled with so many questions. She needed to speak with him. Needed to hear his voice. Quickly she walked back to her apartment so she could call him in private.

 

*******

“Sansa, hello,” came Petyr’s voice on the line.

“Petyr, I’m sorry if I called at a bad time. Are you busy?”

“I’ve got a few minutes. Are you alright, Sweetling?”

Sansa had wanted to tell him about the conversation with Shae but now that she had him on the line it didn’t seem like the right time. Not with him miles away. Not when she couldn’t look into his eyes. Hearing his voice seemed to calm her anyway. 

“Yes, I’m alright. I just wanted to talk to you, see how you were.”

“I’m okay but I’d much rather be there with you. How was work?”

“Business as usual. You were right, by the way.”

“Oh? About what?”

“The whole town noticing your car parked outside my apartment.”

“Ah, yes. Well, people in small towns get bored and their only source of amusement is usually what’s going on with everyone but themselves. Does it bother you?”

“Not really,” and it hadn’t until Shae had spoken to her. 

“You miss me.” It wasn’t a question.

“I do,” she admitted.

“I will return tomorrow night. Until then I forbid you touch yourself. You must wait.”

A smile spread across her lips. She had actually been contemplating that very thing. Every time she had thought of him her loins erupted in a blazing fire and she would need to extinguish it soon. “Of course.”

“Excellent. I have to go now. I will see you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow.”

With that she ended the call and lay back on her bed wondering how she could distract herself from the ache that seemed to constantly be there. She text Magaery and asked if she wanted to grab some drinks and come by after work. They’d order pizza, watch a movie , and probably mostly talk over it. Margaery agreed so Sansa decided to walk to the Redbox at the store and grab a movie. That would kill a little bit of time at least. Plus it would be a lot easier to resist the urge to put her hand between her legs out in public.

 

*******

“Why would she say something like that?” Sansa asked Margaery, several hours later as they munched on pepperoni pizza and ignored the romantic comedy playing on the television. She had just replayed the entire conversation with Shae for her.

Margaery shook her head. “I don’t know especially since he was the one who recommended that I hire her.”

“He did?”

“Yeah but I guess she really needed employment because she’s here on a visa. I think he just felt bad for her. I bet she had a thing for him and he refused her and now she’s pissed and trying to ruin what you’ve got going. She seems like someone who would do that. Always struck me as the type to open her legs for anyone, not Petyr’s type at all obviously. I mean, she’s a foreigner so if she marries a citizen she can stay here and what better one to marry than a rich handsome one?”

“Do you really think that’s all it was?”

“Probably. I wouldn’t worry too much about it.”

Sansa figured Margaery was probably right. Everyone else seemed to like Petyr so how could he be a bad man? 

“He’s kind of mysterious,” she said, thinking out loud. “I mean, what all do you know about him aside from what you’ve already told me?”

“Not much in all honesty. I know he grew up here in a poor family and made all of his money himself. He hasn’t told you anything else.”

“No...he hasn’t.”

Margaery smiled. “Don’t over think it, Sansa. Sounds to me like you two were occupied with things that didn’t allow much room for conversation. Plus...he’s guarded. I mean he was hung up on the same woman for years, he’s probably just being cautious.”

Sansa had thought she was the cautious one but she had told him mostly everything. How had he gotten her to do that? 

“Look, he likes you and you like him even if you don’t want to admit it,” Margaery said. “Just let it happen. There are always going to be people who don’t like it for more than one reason. Weather it’s jealousy or them thinking he’s too old for you or because they want you or him for themselves. If you let whatever people think or say get to you it’s only going to affect your own happiness.”

“Oh wise Margaery, I shall heed your words.”

“Smart ass,” she said, chucking one of the sofa pillows at Sansa’s head.

Sansa dodged it and almost choked on her drink laughing. 

“Shit sorry, didn’t mean to kill you.”

“I’m okay,” Sansa said, laying back and resting her head. The whine was starting to hit her and her dizzy mind went back to hers and Petyr’s naked bodies entwined together on that very spot. “I want to sleep with him,” she confessed.

“You already did _sleep_ with him.”

“You know what I mean you dork. I just can’t believe that I want it...but he’s so gentle and giving.”

“And he makes you HOT, just say it.”

Sansa smiled but did not respond.

“Oh dear girl you’ve got daddy issues don’t you? Three days ago you were a true prim and propper little virgin and then a man old enough to be your father gets his hands on you and suddenly you’re a wanton little slut.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

Margaery laid back and threw her legs in the air, comically screaming “Oh Daddy! Oh yes! Daddy give it to me!”

Sansa laughed and threw the pillow back at Margaery to shut her up but she throbbed when imagined herself on her back, legs in the air and Petyr moving between them.

“You’re welcome.” Margaery said, sitting up with a satisfied grin on her face. “Now when he fucks you you’re going to think of that.”

“You’re a sick woman.”

“I’m not sick, you should try it. Call him Daddy and see how fast he cums. Men love that shit.”

“They do?”

“Most of them. I haven’t found one that doesn’t.”

Sansa finished her glass of wine and poured another. Pretending like she was getting interested in the movie she sat there and quietly thought about having Petyr on top of her, inside her and her entire body began to ache. She was glad Margaery was there or she would have not been able to resist the urge to touch herself. Only one more day but at that moment one day felt like forever.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, I am as sick as a dog right now and don't feel like editing it. Actually wanted to make the chapter longer but knew I'd fuck it up if I attempted to write any further in the foggy, blurry state that I am currently in. That being said, blaaaaah. Here it is. lol

Petyr ended up getting back to Lewiston a little later than he had planned. A situation had arose at The Red Light that needed his personal attention involving officer Wilson, the one he was pretty sure had leaked information to the DEA about Solando. Petyr had made an agreement with the local force that, along with their hefty bribe, allowed them membership to his club free of charge. Petyr revoked Wison’s and when the cop showed up at the club and was denied entrance he began to cause a bit of a scene out on the streets. Little complications like this were a part of a shady business but it especially irked Petyr when there was somewhere else he preferred much more to be.

He knocked on Sansa’s door a little after eight o’clock pm. He had made sure to shower before leaving the city because he doubted he would get a chance to until round one was over at least. She answered within moments, standing before him in just an over-sized white t-shirt and apparently nothing else. 

“Petyr,” she said with a grin. “I was beginning to think you weren’t coming.”

He stepped inside, closing the door behind him, immediately taking her into his arms. “How could I stay away? Look at you.” His hands on her face and in her hair he kissed her and the taste of her lips ignited him almost instantly. Nothing in the world could possibly taste as sweet.

She broke the kiss and looked down, her hands on his chest. “I want you, Petyr,” she said, softly, shyly. 

His cock was hardening in his pants at her words. “Do you mean what I think you mean?” he asked, running his hands down her sides and under her shirt to find that his guess had been right, she wasn’t wearing anything underneath. 

“Yes.” She began unbuttoning his shirt and he stood there watching her. This sweet, innocent girl undressing him...about to give up the last bit of her innocence for a lying, manipulative old man. For a moment it felt wrong and he thought of stopping her and telling her everything because she would surely change her mind....but only for a moment. When she dipped her head and pressed her lips just above his nipple all thoughts of doing the right thing left his mind completely. 

He lifted her chin and kissed her lips, then her neck and she sighed deeply. Taking her by the hand he lead her over to the bed.He removed his shoes and socks and everything else until he was completely nude and then he lifted her shirt over her head so that she was too. 

“You’re pace,” he whispered,getting onto the bed and laying down on his back so that she could do whatever she wanted.

She crawled on top of him on all fours and smothered his lips with her own, while his hands moved down to massage her breasts. Then moving down her back and hips, cupping her tight little ass. 

“I’m ready _now_ ,” she said, almost pleadingly. 

He reached between them and ran his fingers through her folds and she was already dripping wet. His cock throbbed and he couldn’t believe he was about to be inside of that. Did this beautiful goddess really want him as much as he wanted her? It seemed almost criminal in his mind but there was no denying the wetness seeping out between her legs. 

“This is all for me?” he asked, rubbing a finger around her swollen clit. She gasped in pleasure.

“Yes. I’ve been thinking about this all day.”

“It’s going to hurt at first, young one.”

“I know. So the sooner I just do it, the sooner it will feel good.”

He couldn’t argue with that. “Very well, sit up so that you can straddle me on your knees.” She did as he instructed and her pussy was less than an inch from his aching cock. He grabbed it and ran the head up and down her slit, hitting her clit as he went and she shuddered above him. He took her hand and wrapped it around his shaft. “Guide it in.”

She nodded and found her entrance easily. Very slowly she tried to ease her way down on it and with little more than an inch inside she cried out in pain. “I can’t,” she said. “It hurts too bad.”

“It will, Sweetling. Better to get the first push over with quickly.”

“You do it. That way I can’t back out because of the pain.”

She was so fucking adorable he was about to bust. “Very well, get onto your back.” She got off him and rolled over and he positioned himself between her legs. It was going to be much harder for him to hold back in this position but it would be easier to push in. He had to fight the urge sink right into her as much as he wanted to. He didn’t want to hurt her more than necessary. He ran his cock up and down her to lubricate himself and then put the head to her opening. 

“Are you ready?” he asked. He was. His body was now alive with need, every inch of his skin tingling with anticipation. She nodded. He guided himself in at first, about as far as she had when she had been atop him, just so he wouldn’t fall out. Then, grabbing her by the hips, he thrust into her in one swift motion. 

“Oh my God!” she cried out in pain. He seen the tears forming in her eyes but he had to stay still for a moment. She was so tight and so wet. Her walls were clenching him so tightly he thought he was going to cum entirely too soon if he didn’t take a minute to breathe. 

Finally, feeling a bit more in control, he lay down on top of her so that his chest was pressed to hers.This way, as he pushed, the weight of his groin would rub against her clit. 

“It’s okay love,” he whispered, wiping the tears from her cheeks. “Nice and easy now.”

He began rolling his hips, moving in and out of her slowly. She felt so good but he needed to concentrate on _her_ pleasure. He kissed her forehead, her eyelids, the tip of her nose. Then her lips, her neck...her collarbone. She was relaxing now, opening up for him a little more with each push. When he began pushing inside her deeper and harder and rolling his hips so that his cock would curve up, she let out a cry of pleasure.

“Oh that’s it...you like that?”

“Yes!”

He kept at that spot, picking up the pace of his thrusts as he went. As she began to whimper in pleasure his own body was reaching closer and closer to climax and he fought desperately to hold it off until she was satisfied. Just the idea that she had actually let him inside her was enough to make him almost cum.

When she reached down and began pushing against his ass he pumped harder and faster. She was moaning loudly now.

“Oh honey, fuck...you feel so good,” he panted. “Are you gonna cum for me?”

“Yes...daddy.”

He almost lost it. Had she just called him _daddy_? Had she done that for him or did that get her hot too? Only one way to find out.

“Does Daddy’s cock feel good in that little pussy?” He asked and she cried out and he could feel her getting even more wet around his dick. He was going to explode soon, he couldn’t take it much longer. “Sansa, I need you to cum for daddy. Can you do that?”

“Yes, daddy...” she breathed heavily and he began thrusting his hips with intent, his entire length sinking into her quickly and pulling back out slowly...again and again until she cried out and he felt her walls clenching and pulling on his cock. He had meant to pull out when he came but he couldn’t stop it now. It was too late. Her pussy had a death grip on him and he exploded into her, her walls sucking every drop out of him until he collapsed on top her.

 

Later on, after the high of orgasm had worn off, they lay in the bed together, Petyr on his back and Sansa snuggled warmly against his chest. That was when he felt it time to broach the subject of the mistake he had just made.

“Sansa, what are we going to do about what just happened? I hadn’t intended to cum inside you but I lost control.”

“It’s okay, my mother made me get on the pill the minute I started dating. Been on it ever since.”

Petyr was flooded with relief. The last thing he wanted was to get her pregnant, especially considering he figured once she found out the truth about him she would likely slap him in the face and tell him to fuck off.

“Petyr, I have something I need to talk to you about and I’m not even sure it’s the right time but I need to get it out there or it’s going to keep bothering me.”

“Okay,” he said, hesitantly, his heart rate starting to pick up it’s pace slightly. “I’m listening.”

She sat up so she could look at him. “Well, one of the girls at the diner approached me yesterday and it was about you. I hardly even know her but apparently she felt so strongly she had to confront me.”

“Who was it?”

“Shae.”

Petyr’s heart sank. This was not going to be good. “What did she say to you?”

“That you are a bad man and that I should stop seeing you. I asked Margaery how she knew you and Margaery told me you had hired her yourself which to my understanding is not something you usually do. You usually leave that bit to Margie. So...how do you know her, Petyr? And is it true? Are you a bad man?”

He knew this would happen he just hoped he could hold it off a bit longer. “She was one of my employees at a club I own in the city. I couldn’t keep her employed there so I got her a job at the diner to keep her from being deported.”

“So...I mean, why would she say you are bad. Big deal, you had to fire her, but you found her another job.”

“Sansa...it’s not a regular club.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s a strip club for one, but it’s more than that. My customers pay lots and lots of money because it’s membership-only and for good reason. To put it as simply as I possibly can it’s a very, very upscale whorehouse. I deal with classy prostitutes and any and everything that you can imagine that comes with it. I bribe police officers. I cater to drug dealers and politicians who want to indulge in their fantasies without the public or their wives finding out. I make an obscene amount of money and I get rid of anyone or anything that tries to get in the way of that.”

Her eyes were wide and her expression unreadable. “Do you have sex with the women?”

“Never.”

“Have you ever killed anyone?”

He inhaled deeply and exhaled. It was over. She wouldn’t want him anymore. “Not directly and no one innocent. Sansa, I would never murder a family or murder to steal. I have only done what is necessary to protect what is mine. I will protect what is mine at any cost.”

She looked away, lost in thought. There wasn’t much else he could say. This was only the tip of the iceberg really and if she told him to get out now it would probably be for the best wouldn’t it? He was foolish to ever think he could have her.

“You protect what is yours at any cost,” she repeated. “Am I yours?”

Her words were not what he had expected. A glimmer of hope seemed to emerge somewhere deep within him. “Do you want to be?”

“Yes. And you will protect me at all costs?”

“Yes.”

She kissed him then, as she moved to position herself atop him, straddling his slender waist. “I’m crazy,” she whispered.

“No, Sweetling. You are the sanest person I have ever met.”

She began rocking her hips, rubbing her center against his cock, hardening it in no time. This time when she pushed down she took the entire length and he shuddered as she sheathed him. He placed his hands on her hips, guiding her up and down. She looked so beautiful above him, her breasts bouncing as she rode him. He sat and watched her, letting her find her own rhythm. It wasn’t long before he felt her contracting around him and she fell onto him whimpering in her pleasure. 

He was still hard so he gave her a few seconds to breath before flipping her onto her back and burying his cock deep insider her. Grabbing her by the hips he thrust roughly in and out of her, this time not caring if he caused her any discomfort and he was sure that he was but she was taking it like a big girl. A few minutes of that and the fire inside of him erupted and he exploded deep within her.

She curled against him afterwards and fell asleep but he lay awake, afraid to succumb to the false sense of happiness. Nothing good lasts...of that he was almost certain.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the hiatus guys. Been so distracted with life it was just hard to get my head in the zone. But I is back. I have an ending idea in sight soon and hopefully then will plan another fic. 
> 
> On another note...I just reread this entire thing today and aside from typos and spelling mistakes I noticed a big oops on my part. When I initially thought up this idea Sansa was supposed to have been hiding in the house when her parents were killed. Then I decided to change it but didn't realize I had mentioned her hiding in her own inner monologue. Anywho I went back and fixed that. Soooo...no she was not in the house when her family was murdered.
> 
> Also as this story draws to a close I'm going to be switching POV more frequently and not just chapter by chapter.
> 
> Here is my latest installment. Hope it doesn't suck.

When Sansa awoke the next morning Petyr was still there sleeping beside her. He was naked, his hair a mess and she thought he looked rather vulnerable this way. He was beautiful, she thought, as she ran her finger around the outer edge of his ear. The events of the last few days played back in her head like an indie movie: meeting him, melting into him..Shae’s warning...giving herself to him. He owned a whore house and she could only imagine what came with that, her imagination fueled from scenes from all of the films she had seen. Maybe he _was_ a bad man...she wasn’t sure she cared because this bad man made her feel safe. He made her feel alive again and she hadn’t since her family had been slaughtered. Maybe a bad man was exactly what a fucked up little girl needed.

His eyes slowly opened and met her own. “It’s morning already?” he asked, his voice thick with sleep.

“It is.”

“What do you want to do today?”

She wanted to do many things...most of them quite filthy and she smiled when she thought about it. “Well, I don’t know about the entire day but I want to see your club.”

He pushed himself up, running his fingers through his short hair. “Sansa...I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

“Petyr...I want to see it. I am yours, remember? You said I was. I want to go with you there and see what it’s like.” She wasn’t going to relent. She was not a child and if she was going to be with him she wanted to know what he spent his time doing.

He pursed his lips, something she found so very sexy, and nodded. “Very well but we can go later on today. What do you want to do for the next few hours?”

“Well, technically I think I’m supposed to be going to work.”

He shook his head. “Taken care of. Don’t worry about that.”

“In that case I am very much content to stay right here in this bed with you, Mr. Baelish.”

“Okay but first let’s ditch the morning breath and get in the shower.”

 

*******

Petyr still felt as though he were in some kind of waking dream where everything felt real but it wasn’t. How could something so precious...so innocent...be his? But it wouldn’t last would it? The club aside...there was so much she didn’t know and while he usually had no problem with lying and secrets, in this case he wouldn’t feel as though she was rightly his if the entire relationship skirted on the edge of a lie.

All of this ran through his mind as he stood in the shower letting the water cascade down over his face. He felt Sansa wrap her arms around his torso and press her lips to his chest.

“What are you thinking?” she asked.

“Nothing in particular. Still not fully awake yet I guess.”

“I think I can wake you up.” She dropped to her knees then and put his cock in her mouth and once again his worries were pushed aside in favor of the pleasures of her sweet mouth.

 

*******

Petyr had called his pilot and requested the plane to pick them up at six o’clock. By time they arrived in New York City the club would just be coming alive. He had taken her out and bought her a dress. She had chosen a black cocktail dress that dipped at the neck and came just above the knee. She was stunning and as she boarded the plane with him he let himself believe for a moment that it would last forever and she would be with him from now on.

“This is so cool,” she said, looking down over the city just before they were about to land. “I’ve never seen it like this before. It’s completely different.”

“I’m glad you like it, Sweetling,” he said, placing a kiss at her temple.

 

He had not expected her to react so easily. To giggle with delight when the girls came up to her to flirt with their breasts bared. To cover her mouth in laughter watching the old men act like idiots for all of the women. As they made rounds through the club she held onto his hand gently and smiled, greeting anyone she met like she had been to places like this a thousand times. She adapted well, he realized. She _faked_ well and that made him want her even more.

“So all of these girls are also prostitutes?” she asked softly into his ear as they stood at the bar having a drink. He didn’t visit the floor often but she had wanted to see the club and that was the best way to see it.

“Yes, they are.”

“And where exactly does the... _prostituting_ take place?’

He smiled because she was smiling. “Upstairs on the upper level.”

“Do you go up there?”

He shook his head. “Rarely. Only if there is a problem in which I need to interfere. There are cameras. I can watch from the office.”

Her mouth dropped open but there was a smile in her eyes. “You _watch_?”

“Yes but I have to make sure the girls aren’t being hurt or mistreated in any way. I don’t allow for anyone to get physically violent with them and in this line of work it’s a very real concern. Especially when there is alcohol involved.”

“Would you take me up there?”

“If you want,” he said, though he wasn’t entirely sure why she would want that. But if she still wanted him after all of the nastiness of his line of work maybe there was a chance yet. 

He led her up the stairs, her hand in his the entire time. They walked down the corridor past the rooms where men were indulging in their desires and the women were pleasing because they were paid to do so. Some of the doors were closed but the moans and cries could be heard. Many of the doors were open and various acts of sex were on display.

When they reached the end of the long hall there was another set of stairs that led up to the roof. It was there Sansa turned to Petyr and dropped her bag to the floor.

“I want you,” she said.

“I want you to.”

“No, I mean I want you here...now.”

She grabbed his face and kissed him. It was harsh and full of need and he felt himself harden instantly.

“Fuck me, Petyr,” she whispered against his ear and with that he decided he didn’t care where they were or who would see. An instinct took over him and he succumbed to it completely. 

Turning her around, he pushed her down onto the stairs so that her she was on all fours and her ass was up in the air. If she wanted to be fucked he would damn well fuck her. She lifted her dress and he yanked her panties down and hastily undid his belt and pants, pulling them and his boxers down to his ankles. Then he was on her...and in her, thrusting hard and deep.

*******

Sansa wasn’t sure what had come over her but it had nonetheless. She needed him. It was a dirty, raunchy place and it had awoken something inside her. She had lived her entire life so prim and proper and where had it gotten her? He made her feel alive again...reminded her that even though she was stained and tainted she could still live. His thrusts were hard and deep and each one threatened to send her over the edge. His fingernails ground into her hips and it hurt but felt wonderful at the same time. He was so fucking hard and rigid. 

He collapsed to his knees but stayed inside her. He pulled her up so that her back was against his chest, his lips against her cheek. He held her against him with one hand and with his other he reached down and began circling her clit with his fingertips, all while continuing to thrust himself in and out of her. 

It sent her over the edge. Her orgasm came in crashing waves, extending to her every limb and she cried out, not caring if anyone heard. He came shortly afer, spilling himself into her.

Before she had time to recover he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head back so that he could kiss her. 

“You want to be fucked like that forever?” he whispered, his voice husky.

“Yes,” she answered, meaning it very much. 

“You are mine?”

“Yes Petyr, I am yours.”

*******

Petyr knew they were only words but he needed to hear them for just that moment. For just that moment he could believe that it was true.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh...hope not too many mistake or typos. I'm too tired to edit.

Several weeks passed and Sansa hardly seemed to notice. Surprisingly she found herself feeling very content, happy even. She went to work as usual and most evenings she spent with Petyr unless business called him away to the City. If she was off work when he had to go she would accompany him but they tried to spend most of their time in Lewiston where life was quiet, simple, and slow. The townspeople talked quite a bit at first but it died down soon enough and before long people were just asking how Petyr was or if they were going to attend the bake sale in the park. The older couples at the diner even began to give her a warm pat on the hand and tell her how happy they were someone had finally got Petyr to settle down. Sansa would smile to herself as her heart fluttered in her chest and she wondered if that was what she had done.

In truth they had not talked about the seriousness of their relationship. It seemed a bit rushed to discuss it after only dating for a couple of months but at the same time when she was with him she felt that his intent was very much serious. Why would a man who had refused so many women over the years gravitate to her if he wasn’t serioius?

One night while Petyr was in the City without her, she and Margaery had decided to go to Flannighan’s for drinks and five dollar appetizer’s when Margie had asked her about this very thing.

“So exactly how serious are you and Petyr? Do you want to marry him?”

Sansa knew the girl was joking but the idea didn’t really seem so silly now that she actually thought about it. “Um...marriage hasn’t been discussed but I don’t think I would be altogether apposed to it.”

Margaery’s mouth feel open, her eyes wide in surprise, and for a moment she stayed that way just gaping at Sansa. “You’re serious?” she said finally.

“Kind of.”

“Wait...so are you in love with him?”

“Yes,” she admitted, not only to Margaery but to herself as well. She had been pushing the thought away for while now. It had seemed too soon to feel this way. 

“Have you guys said it?”

“No, we haven’t but I...I think he feels it too.”

“But what do you know about him? Has he told you anymore about his past?”

“A little but not a lot." She didn’t feel the need to divulge Petyr’s scar, or the club and the whores. “I mean...do I really need to know about his past to know that I love the way I feel when I am with him? To love the way he is when he’s with me? At the end of the day it’s not a person’s past that we love, it’s the person themselves.”

Margaery inhaled deeply and exhaled. “Wow.”

“Are you upset? I thought you wanted me to go after him.”

“No, I’m not upset. Really, I’m not. I just didn’t expect someone as cautious as you to fall head over heels so fast.”

“Me either but Margie...when I’m with him I feel safe. I feel complete. I feel like a piece of me that was missing is put back into place.I don’t understand it...I can’t begin to. It just is.”

Margaery smiled. It was genuine and warm and Sansa felt better. She was afraid her friend was about to slap her and call her a crazy. “Good. I’m happy he makes you happy. Plus he’s super hot so you can’t go wrong there.”

Sansa laughed heartily. “There you are! I was beginning to think an alien had taken over your body.”

They spent the evening munching away on mozzarella sticks, nachos, and boneless wings, with Margaery ordering alcohol and sliding the glasses over to Sansa rather nonchalantly. They laughed and Sansa let the beer get to her, making her dizzy and giddy with thoughts of Petyr weaving in and out of her head. It felt so good though. 

When she got home she seen Petyr’s car parked outside of her apartment and she rushed to get inside. He was in her bed, already undressed and under the covers. She crawled in next to him, wrapping her arms around his slender waist and resting her head in the crook of his neck. His smell was intoxicating. Clean and manly.

He stirred and placed a kiss on her forehead. “You have fun?”

“Yes. I didn’t expect you back already.”

“Surprise.” 

He placed his lips over hers, pushing her onto her back. In an instant he had her panties off and he was inside her. She grabbed him by his short hair and arched up to meet every thrust of his hips. Complete again. 

 

*******

Sansa awoke the next morning to find herself alone. For a moment she thought maybe Petyr had jumped in the shower but then she seen the note on the nightstand. He had gotten a call from the law office and had to make a stop there and would be bringing brunch back when he returned. 

_”An hour or two at most, Sweetling. I promise.”_

She smiled to herself and suddenly she knew...she _loved_ him. Without a doubt. She had thought she loved Joffrey back when she was a child. A silly, girlish infatuation with the most popular boy in school. This was different. It made absolutely no sense and that was exactly why she was sure of it. 

She was giddy as she showered. The stereo was pumping Lana Del Rey and she sang along to the lyrics.

_“You make me crazy, you make me wild,  
Just like a baby, spin me ‘round like a child...”_

Letting the water roll over her, she imagined that each drop of water that hit her skin was Petyr’s lips instead. She wondered if she should wait for him to say it first or if she should just tell him. Most women needed to hear it before saying it but when she thought about it, it didn’t seem to matter who said it first. 

Sansa turned the water off, dried herself, and dressed. She had just plopped down on the sofa and turned the television on when there was a knock at her door. She doubted very much that it was Petyr because since she was expecting him back there would be no need for him to knock.

She got up and opened it, half expecting Margaery, but the woman standing before her was not Margaery. She was older, probably around Petyr’s age, her hair a reddish-brown. She looked familiar but Sansa could not quite place her face.

“Can I help you?” Sansa asked.

“Sansa...oh sweet girl. It’s me, your aunt Lysa.”

Sansa was taken aback. She had thought her aunt Lysa was in a home for the mentally unstable. Apparently she had gone quite batty after her husband had passed away. But surely it was her...that’s why she looked familiar...a face in Sansa’s memory from her childhood.

“Aunt Lysa? What are you doing here? How-how did you find me?”

“There is much to tell. May I come inside?”

“Yes, yes of course.”

Sansa led the way and seated her aunt at the kitchen table. She made them a cup of tea and then sat down opposite this stranger who was apparently her blood. She had no idea what she was doing here but she intended to find out. This woman was possibly the closest thing to family she had left.

“I’ve been trying to find you since-” She broke off, afraid to speak the obvious. _Since your family was murdered._ “Well, at any rate, I have a friend in the police force. He started asking a bunch of questions for me. Eventually he found out that you had purchased a car and we were able to find the lot where you bought it. I didn’t even know you had bought a car. That would have made it much easier because then all that we would have had to do was look for a tag registered in your name and put out a search on it.”

Sansa nodded. “So your cop put out a search on my tag with a description of the vehicle and low and behold it showed up here.”

“Yes! And of all the places. I never would have guessed that you would go back to mine and your mother’s home town though I should have.”

Sansa’s heart seemed to stop. “Wait...what?” 

“Yes, your mother and I grew up here. But we can talk about that later. There is something you need to know about the people who kil-...who did this to our family. I know who was behind it. There is no proof yet and may never be but my friends at the force seem to think they know exactly who did it.”

The room was spinning. So much information to digest at once and apparently there was still more.

“Who?”

“The people your father worked for. The Lannisters.”

Sansa felt something shoot through her body that she couldn’t quite describe or understand. Anger? Yes, surely but it somehow seemed more powerful than that. Joffrey’s mother was a Lannister. 

At that moment the door to her apartment opened and Petyr stepped inside carrying a plastic bag from Apple Granny’s. Tears had just began to stream down Sansa’s face and she was frozen in place, unable to move. Unable to run to him and feel the comfort she so desperately needed.

“Sweetling I-” Petyr stopped speaking as soon as he had started. Sansa watched as Lysa and Petyr acknowledged that the other was there. It took a few seconds for her to realize that it was not two strangers meeting for the first time. There was recognition.

“Petyr?” Lysa said as confirmation. “What are you doing here?”

He looked to Sansa and she noticed his jaws clench. So many feelings seemed to wash over her all at once. Fear, anger... _hate_. 

“You know each other,” she spat. Not a question.

“Of course I know Petyr.” Lysa said. “He used to be smitten with your mother and I was smitten with him. Petyr don’t you work for the Lannister’s?”

Sansa couldn’t bare what she was hearing. It was too much, she couldn’t deal with this right now. 

“Sansa, I can explain,” Petyr said.

“SHUT UP!” she screamed.

She got up and ran out of her own apartment. She pushed passed Petyr, almost knocking him down, and barreled down the stairs to the sidewalk. She was barefoot but she didn’t care. She just kept running.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all Petyr POV. I just love writing his POV. Anywho...here it is, hope ya like.

Petyr wanted to go after Sansa but he needed to find out why Lysa was here and what all she had said. He knew the truth would come out eventually but he had hoped to reveal it himself. It may have sounded better coming from him but apparently he had no choice in the matter. He had not seen Lysa in years. Years upon years. He had actually seen Cat more recently when she would accompany Ned to dinners or parties held by the Lannisters. 

“What did you say to her?” he asked. 

Lysa stood from the chair and crossed the room so that she stood only a few feet in front of him. “Shouldn’t I be the one questioning _you_? I am here to see my last living niece, I have a right to be here. What on earth are you doing here? And just walking in without knocking?”

“Lysa, what did you say to her?”

She stared him directly in the eyes for a moment and then a realization seemed to dawn on her. “You sick bastard. You’re sleeping with her? You couldn’t have Cat so you went after her daughter!”

“Listen,” he said more sternly than he had intended but that was just fine. “Sansa, is a grown woman, she can sleep with whomever she pleases and so can I. What did you tell her?”

An almost sinister smile spread across her face. It seemed to twist her features. “I just told her the truth. That the Lannisters were behind the murder and that you worked for them.”

“Fuck,” Petyr cursed aloud. He threw the Apple Granny bag down and ran for his car. She couldn’t haven’t gotten too far on foot.

He was right. She was passing Flannighan’s when he spotted her, running at full speed down the sidewalk. He pulled up next to her and rolled the window down, trying to keep pace with her and watch the road at the same time.

“Sansa, will you please get in the car. I need to talk to you.”

She completely ignored him, eyes forward, continuing her pace. He quickly maneuvered the car into a space along the curb and got out. He took off after her and caught up easily. He may have been twice her age but he was still in pretty good shape. Grabbing her by arms, he brought her to a stop and turned her to face him.

“Leave me alone!” she shouted, trying to get out of his grasp.

“Sansa, please. Just get in the car and let me explain everything to you. Please. After that if you never want to see me again I will leave you alone, I swear. Just hear me out.”

She seemed to think it over, as tears streamed down her cheeks. Finally she nodded.

Once she was seated in the passenger seat of his car he quickly jumped inside before she had time to change her mind. He drove for a while and neither of them spoke. He drove to the outskirts of town and houses gave way to trees and green countryside. He kept on until the trees became more dense and they were surrounded by forests on either side of the road. Finally he made a right onto a dirt road that Sansa probably hadn’t even noticed until he had turned. She had jumped slightly as though he was about to run them into the trees and seemed to relax when she realized there was an actual road there.

“Where are we?” she asked.

“This is the land where your mother and aunt Lysa grew up. It belonged to your grandfather but your mother and her siblings sold it after he passed away.”

“Who owns it now?”

Petyr looked at her with the assumed expression of a guilty child. “Who do you think?”

“ _You_ bought it?”

“Yes. This is where I grew up. Your grandfather took me in. My father thought I was destined for trouble so he figured this would be a good place for me, where I could be around a good family and at the same time work the land.”

“And you fell in love with my mother?”

Petyr had dreaded the day he would have to talk about this with her but the day had come and he had no choice. “Yes. A child’s love.”

“What’s that supposed to mean.”

He veered the car left and the trees started to clear a bit. He parked and Sansa looked out in front of them at the lake a few thousand feet out. 

He would have to word his answer exactly right. “When you’re a child love is different. It’s selfish, foolish...blind. I was infatuated with your mother. She was beautiful and bright and everything I could never have. I think in truth, after a time, it wasn’t about love anymore. If I’m being honest my infatuation with her lingered only because I was never able to have her. By the time we were adults we were even more different than we were as children. Sometimes you want something so badly that if you are told or shown that you can’t have it, it makes you hold on and want it all the more...even if at some point you don’t even really want it anymore. Does that make any sense?”

After a moment she nodded. “I suppose that does make sense.”

“I didn’t tell you before because I feared if you had known you might have gotten the wrong impression as to why I pursued you. I seen your name in the file and I knew you were Cat’s daughter from the moment I walked into that diner to meet you but I had no idea that I would be...so taken with you. You just _struck_ me.”

“That’s all good and well but what about that bit about you working for the Lannisters? They killed my entire family! You didn’t think that was something I needed to know? I bet not because if knowing you were hot for my mom wasn’t enough to turn me off well then surely being in on my family’s murder would have!”

Her words were venomous and tears began to stream down her cheeks again. He wanted to reach out and wipe them away but knew it was not the right time. 

“Sansa...I knew they were after your father. He found out that they were making tons of money in drug trafficking and you know how your father was. Ned was noble and just and moral to a fault! I told him to keep his mouth shut but he wouldn’t listen to me and he wouldn’t listen to me after he stood up to them and threatened to turn them in to authorities. He wouldn’t listen when I told him to leave quickly and never come back.”

“So you just let it happen!?” she screamed. “You just stood by _knowing_ they planned to kill my whole family? To kill the woman you thought you loved?”

Petyr wanted to lash back out at her but he knew she had every reason to be angry. But he woudn’t allow her to continue yelling at him until she had at least heard all of the facts. In a swift movement he reached over and grabbed her face in his hands. It must have frightened her because she stopped her tirade instantly and her eyes grew wide.

“Listen to me,” he said. “I didn’t know they were going after all of them, just him. If I had tried to stand in the way of anything I would be dead right now too. Ned Stark may have been your father, so I can understand why that is worth dying for to you, but he was not _my_ father. I didn’t want him to die but I don’t want to die either. And after I heard what happened...that they had killed all of them...I resigned.”

She held his gaze. Even with swollen, red eyes and tears still pouring. Petyr felt his heart pounding in his chest. He felt desperate...like a drowning man and he had never felt that way before in his entire life. 

He let go of her and stared out at the lake, feeling like he was fighting a losing battle. “I kept things from you,” he continued more softly. “But my feelings for you have been entirely genuine and I have never meant you or your family any harm. Now I wish I could go back and do more, even if it had only been for Ned. I’ve always been somewhat of a self-serving bastard but that was before...before I met you. If I could go back in a fucking time machine right this minute and die to save them I would do it for you.” His head felt dizzy but he had to say it to her. He had never said it to anyone...ever, not even Cat. But as he had said, he had been a child and it was a childish love. This time it was real. “Sansa...I don’t know if you will believe me or if it matters now but I love you.”

He was shocked when she climbed over the gear selector and onto his lap, straddling him. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him to her in a hungry kiss. He wasn’t sure how this was happening but it didn’t matter for now, once her lips were against his...he was lost. His hands went to her hair...hair vibrant like fire, so soft and lovely. He could taste her tears on her lips, so sweet and salty. 

She moved her hands down to unzip his pants. He thought maybe he should stop her, talk to her, ask her how she had hated him one minute and now she was about to fuck him but he couldn’t. His cock was already so hard. Once it was free he helped her get her own bottoms off which was kind of a pain in the ass in the cramped space of the car but once they were off she did not hesitate. She sank down onto him, wet and warm, and a groan escaped his lips. She felt like heaven.

She moved atop him, rolling her hips at a slow pace that was driving him insane. 

“Oh Sansa...I love you...” he panted before he had time to even think about what he was saying. 

She let out a cry then and he realized she was crying again but she was feeling pleasure too. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face against him and he thought she was fighting an internal battle. Instinctively he grabbed her hips and began thrusting upward hard and fast. He couldn’t stop now, she felt too good wrapped around him and he knew she was enjoying it too even if she didn’t want to.

“Don’t fight it, love,” he whispered, almost breathless. “Daddy knows what you like. Daddy will take care of you.”

With those words she broke, his name escaping her lips in a guttural cry of pleasure. He felt the walls of her cunt contract around his cock, drenching him in her orgasm. He followed directly after, pouring himself into her as the pleasure took him and made his vision go white.

When the moment passed she climbed off him and grabbed her clothes, opening the car door and darting out. Quickly he zipped up his pants and followed her. 

“Sansa...where are you going?”

“Away from you,” she said, pulling her clothing back on.

“But I thought...”

“I don’t care what you thought. It’s over. We’re done. Just leave me alone.”

She went off back the way they had come and Petyr watched her go, feeling like some part of himself was going with her. He wanted to go after her but he had told her that if she did not want to see him again then he would leave her alone. She had made her choice. It was over.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohooo 14 chapters! I had fun writing this chapter though I'm not sure why. This story is almost at an end and I'm actually kind of sad about that. I have grown attached but I don't feel I can drag it out too much longer. That being said, I hope you guys enjoy.

Sansa wasn’t sure exactly how long she had been walking when a Blue VW Jetta pulled up beside her. It was Margaery’s car. The passenger’s side window rolled down.

“Need a ride?” Margaery asked.

Sansa opened the door and got inside. “What are you doing out here?”

“Petyr called me,” she said, turning the car around and heading back towards town. “Said he didn’t want you walking all the way home barefoot.”

“Did he say anything else?”

She shook her head. “No. Just that you were upset with him and you would likely need a ride.”

Sansa would have laughed out loud if she could have but her heart hurt too badly just then. “Upset is a bit of an understatement.”

“What happened? Are you two going to be okay?”

“No. It’s over. He’s a filthy, disgusting, lying bastard and Shae was right. I should have ended it long ago.”

Margaery didn’t ask any more questions and Sansa was glad because she wouldn’t have told her everything anyway. She knew she’d ask soon enough but seemed content enough at the moment to let Sansa be. Margaery told her not to worry about coming in to work tomorrow as she let her out at her apartment.

“No, it’s fine. I’ll be there. I’ll need the distraction.”

“Okay sweetie but if you change your mind just call me and I’ll cover it.”

“I will. Thanks.”

When Sansa opened her apartment door her aunt Lysa rushed at her and wrapped her up in a hug. “Oh darling, there you are. I was getting so worried about you. Are you all right? Did he hurt you?”

“I’m fine,” she answered, cursing internally. She had forgotten all about Lysa and she really wasn’t in the mood to deal with an estranged family member. 

“Come, sit down and I’ll make you some tea and perhaps a bite to eat. You must be famished.”

“Not hungry at all”. 

“Would you like a sandwich?” Lysa asked as she led Sansa over to the sofa, apparently not listening to anything she had said.

Sansa plopped down with a sigh. “Sure. Fine.”

Lysa busied herself in the kitchen and chatted on and on but Sansa wasn’t really listening to a word she was saying. There was an ache in her chest and stomach that was threatening to send her into fits of tears. Petyr had said that he loved her and just before this terrible day had happened she had believed that she had loved him too.

She still did. That would not just disappear. Love doesn’t just up and vanish even if the person you love is a complete liar. Even as she lay there on the verge of tears because of him she found herself wishing he were there to make her feel better and her skin seemed to burn at the thought of his touch. Once the first tear broke she couldn’t stop them. Lysa continued fussing about as the big drops began quietly pouring down Sansa’s cheeks.

“Aunt Lysa can you please just leave me alone for tonight,” she spoke up. “Just go.”

There was a few seconds of silence before Lysa spoke. “Of course,” she said finally but Sansa could sense that she was offended by the tone of her voice. “But I’ll check up on you tomorrow.”

“Fine,” She would agree to anything right then just to get her out of the apartment.

After the woman took her leave Sansa curled up into a ball and cried for what seemed like forever. To the point where she felt delirious and finally just lay there on the sofa staring up at the ceiling. She now realized it had been foolish of her to believe she had found someone she could trust. Not only trust but be happy with. 

“So stupid,” she said aloud to no one but herself. “How could I be so stupid?”

She would go to work tomorrow because she had told Margaery that she would but she thought maybe it best she leave Lewiston and forget all about Petyr Baelish or at least _try_ to forget. Perhaps she could stay with Lysa but she brushed that thought aside no more than she had thought it. Even having only spent an hour or so with the woman Sansa already found her to be too annoying and pushy. No...she knew she must go somewhere where no one knew her except this time she would not get involved with anyone. 

Sansa wished her parents and siblings were still alive and for the first time in weeks the agony of her loss hit in full force. She missed them so much. Robb, so strong and handsome, Bran brave and stubborn, Rickon adorable and mischievous, and Arya...tough and willful. If they were still alive they would not let her sit and cry over Petyr. They would be there cracking jokes to make her laugh all of the pain away. 

She grabbed a pillow, hugging it to her as her eyes began to rain again. Would it ever stop? She held onto that pillow for dear life. Wishing it was her father...or her mother...even wishing it was Petyr. Finally she could cry no more and sleep took her.

 

*******

After Sansa had ran off on foot Petyr had stayed back and called Margaery on his cell and asked her to find Sansa and pick her up. He would have taken her home hiimself but he knew she would have refused. Margaery texted him as soon as she had spotted her going down the road and once he knew that she was safe he got back into his car and drove. He did not want to go home. His house was so big and empty and he feared his thoughts may echo back too loudly in his own head. He did not want to go to The City and deal with all of the mindless, money-hungry idiots either.

He drove back into town and once there he did something he had not done in a very long time. He went to a pub. A little place called Bailey O’Riley’s just a couple of blocks down from Sansa’s apartment.

It was pretty dead at this time of day, only a handful of others were scattered about, which suited him just fine. He would be gone before the evening crowds trickled in. He took a seat at the bar.

The bartender was quick to acknowledge a new customer. “Afternoon, sir. What will you be having?”

“Whiskey.”

“Crown?”

“Sure, that’s fine.”

“Coming up.”

The bartender plopped a glass on the table, filled it and slid it to Petyr. Petyr picked it up and downed it in a single gulp, enjoying the burn that spread instantly through his stomach with a promise of numbness. Not numb enough yet but a few more and he would get there. He sat the empty glass back down and looked at the bartender.

“You want to start a tab?” he asked, filling the cup once more.

Petyr nodded and downed the second one. The third one he decided to have on ice and he just sat and sipped. He did not want to be wasted, just drunk enough to not feel the pain in his chest. 

He had known it would end, that was why he did not bother to chase after her or try to reason with her. Had he told her everything from the very start nothing would have happened between them at all and now he wished he had. At the time though he did not think that he would become so attached. He had not expected this ache inside that was threatening to consume him. When Cat had refused him it had hurt, yes...but not like what he was currently feeling. It had hurt his pride...made him angry even but he was not angry with Sansa. To the contrary he wanted so badly to hold her and wipe her tears even if they were tears that he had caused himself.

After an hour Petyr was sipping on his fourth drink and he was quite buzzed. He knew he needed to go, not only because he was at risk of getting too drunk but also because he did not want to be around the evening crowds. He was contemplating if he should have just one more when someone spoke his name behind him.

“Petyr Baelish at a pub drinking his troubles away. Now if this isn’t deja vu I don’t know what is.”

“Fuck,” he whispered under his breath. It was Lysa.

“The only difference,” she said, taking the seat next to him. “Is that last time I actually felt sorry for you and this time I don’t.”

“What do you want Lysa? Have you come to give me a good tongue-lashing for my sinful ways?”

There was a look in her eyes that suggested she was enjoying seeing him suffer, a sinister gleam. “Well, Petyr she is my niece. Of course I am protective of her. Such a shameful thing for you to take advantage of someone who has been through so much tragedy. And for such a sick reason. Tell me...were you picturing her mother while you were defiling her?”

Petyr was getting irritated now. He picked his glass up and drained it and on cue the bartender filled it once again. “ _Tell me_...Lysa...are you really angry with me for fucking your niece or are you just _jealous_ that it wasn’t you?” Her face hardened and he knew he had hit a nerve. She had always wanted him but he never had eyes for the uglier, more cruel sister. “Did you see my car outside and decide to come in with hopes that I would be drunk enough to fuck you? Is that it?”

“You bastard,” she spat.

Petyr drank his last drink and threw some cash down on the counter. More than enough to cover his tab. “You may enjoy seeing me distraught and that’s fine. Enjoy it, it doesn’t matter. But I love her, even if she doesn’t want me anymore. I will never love you.”  
With that he got up and left.

 

*******

Sansa felt like she had a hangover the next morning as she went into work. She had slept entirely too much the previous day and night but she had been so exhausted from crying. Upon arriving at the diner she made the strongest pot of coffee in the history of all coffee and downed around three cups.

“Hey Sansa,” Loras called to her, leaning through the window where the cooks passed the food to the servers. “You okay?”

“I’m okay.”

“Are you sure? I just watched you drink like five cups of coffee back to back and you never drink coffee. And you just don’t seem like yourself.”

“I’m fine, really. Just tired is all. I had a long day yesterday.”

He nodded but didn’t seem convinced. She dreaded Margaery’s arrival. Loras could tell she was out of it and he didn’t even know about Petyr so she couild only imagine what Margaery was going to say. She tried not to think on it too much as customers began to trickle in and she went about her usual routines.

Around mid-morning Jenn had an issue with a customer that had demanded to speak with a manager. Sansa knew she wasn’t _tehnically_ a manager but she was the one in charge. She was good at handling them anyway and most of the girls rather liked to avoid any sort of conflict so as not to effect their tips.

“We waited over an hour for our food, Miss,” the upset man told her. “And then we get it and it’s completely incorrect. I said _no mushrooms_ in my House Omelet and what do I get? Mushrooms in my House Omelet.”

The couple was seated by the window and Sansa just happened to look up because she felt like someone was watching her. She looked out and her heart felt like it dropped to her stomach. Across the street, leaning against a “No Parking” sign, stood Joffrey. But no...it couldn’t be. 

“Miss?” The customer said, pulling her attention back inside. “Are you okay? You look like you’ve just seen a ghost.”

“I’m fine.” A quick glance back out and he was gone. “Um...Sir I am very sorry about the delay with your food this morning. My deepest apologies. There was an issue with our stoves and it took some time to resolve it and I’m very sorry about the mushrooms. The cooks were trying desperately to catch up after the delay the equipment caused and in their haste they made a mistake. I can have it remade right away. I will push it in front of all the other orders so that you do not have to wait too long and I will give you half off the cost of your order as well.”

The man nodded and smiled. “Thank you. I understand, I used to work in the restaurant business myself. Sorry, I don’t like being the bitchy customer. I just get a little grumpy when I’m hungry.”

“I understand completely and again we are very sorry. I’ll get the cooks on your order right away.”

Sansa kept glancing out the window as she went back to give Loras the orders. She was being silly of course. It could not have been Joffrey. It was probably just a boy who looked similar. Either way though it had shaken her and it took her a while to resume to normalcy. As normal as she could be for the time anyway.

 

Margaery arrived early for work and Sansa immediately knew why when she ordered her to a break and took her outside.

“How are you feeling? Are you okay?” she asked, taking Sansa’s hands in to her own as they both sat at the picnic table.

“As okay as I can be.”

“You can go home now if you like, you don’t need to stay until five.”

“No, I’m staying. I don’t want to go home and be alone.”

Margaery smiled sympathetically. “Is it okay if I asked what happened? Is it another woman?”

Sansa shook her head. “No, not exactly.”

“What does that mean?”

There was so much to go into but there wasn’t really a way around any of it unless she lied or just told Margaery it was none of her business. She didn’t want to do that though. Margaery cared and she was genuine. “Well, do you know how Petyr was in love with some girl a long time ago?”

“Oh my God! Don’t tell me she came back and he chose her?”

“No it’s not like that. That girl was my mother.”

The look on Margaery’s face was unreal. Her eyes widened with shock. 

“Apparently she grew up here which somehow I never knew. I never even asked. I was such a self-centered child. The fact that I ended up here was coincidence. But Petyr knew who I was the moment he met me. He knew I was her daughter.”

“Wow...this shit just got really weird.”

Sansa actually laughed. She couldn’t help it. “Yeah. My aunt Lysa tracked me down yesterday. She recognized him because obviously she grew up here as well. Then she told me. She also told me that he worked for the people that they think are behind my family’s murder.”

Margaery held a hand over her mouth. Sansa knew it must all sound really horrible, like something you see on TV or in the movies. “Sansa, I-I don’t even know what to say. This is beyond me. I-you’re family was _murdered_?”

“Yes. Home invasion. I didn’t tell you because I don’t really like talking about it. It’s all really crazy. I’m from New York City. My dad worked for the Lannisters, one of the wealthiest families in the United States. When my father found out that a lot of their money was coming from drug trafficking he wanted nothing to do with it. Apparently he even wanted to hand them over to authorities. I guess they got wind of it and decided to get rid of him. They got rid of all of them though...my mother, my brothers...my sister. I was on a beach trip with my friend from college so they didn’t get me.”

“And Petyr was in on it?”

“I don’t think he was in on it,” she said and for the first time she believed it. “He said he knew they were going to kill my father but not my entire family. I mean, I think he’s telling the truth about that because he loved my mother once and I don’t think he would have just let them kill her. He said he tried to talk my father into packing up and leaving town but he wouldn’t listen and that if he had tried to interfere with the Lannisters himself they would have just killed him too. He resigned.”

“All of this is so hard to grasp,” Margaery said with a shake of her head. “All these years he’s always been so mysterious but I never guessed he was involved with anything like this.”

“He said that he loved me,” Sansa blurted out. She couldn’t get it out of her head and she needed to hear what Margaery thought but even as she said it a tear broke free and streamed down her cheek.

“Ah, sweet girl.” She put her hand on Sansa’s face and wiped the tear away with her thumb. “Do you believe him?”

“Yes. No. I don’t know. I want to. I was so angry and hurt that he lied. But he is right that if he had told me from the moment he met me I probably wouldn’t have had anything to do with him. But then again who knows...I might have. It may have taken longer. I mean if he had told me the absolute truth from the beginning...about knowing my mother and having a crush on her...about trying to get my father to leave...but since he lied about all of it now I wonder if he’s still lying about some of it.”

“Do you love him, Sansa?”

“I did. I just don’t know what to believe and who to trust.”

“You can trust me. Right now just take time and think. Maybe he’s telling the truth and maybe he isn’t. You’re going to have to listen to your heart _and_ your instincts on this. Only you can figure it out, you know him better than I do.”

“I think I’m better off alone. Dealing with this is just too hurtful.”

“That’s fine but listen, you are not alone. You have me. Even if you say fuck him and it’s over, you still have me. You got that?”

Sansa smiled and nodded. She was so very grateful for Margaery in that moment. It was like having a sister again.

“Good. Now are you ready to get back to work?”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

The girls went inside and went on with their day. Sansa was feeling better after talking though she still wasn’t sure she could ever be with Petyr again. In the mean time she had work to do. She had just resolved not to think of him for at least the remainder of her shift when she glanced out the window and once again, there was Joffrey leaning against the sign, watching her with a sinister grin on his face. 

She stopped dead in her tracks causing one of the bus-boys, who was carrying a tray full of dirty dishes, to bump into her. The plates and cups hit the floor and shattered.

“Are you okay?” Margaery asked rushing over.

“I-I thought I saw someone...” she looked out the window. Once again he was gone.

“You look terrified.”

Sansa couldn’t argue with her. She _was_ terrified. To see someone standing there once who happened to look like Joffrey was one thing...but to see it twice?

“Sansa, go home.”

“No, I don’t want to.”

“Yes you will. It’s not a request. You’re done for the day. Go home, get some rest, and take care of yourself.”

Sansa nodded though she knew there would be no rest.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am falling deeper in love with this fic but I know it must end very soon. Dragging things on any longer than should be makes for a bad ending. Hopefully my next will be even better. Whilst I finish this one up feel free to let me in on any ideas for my next fic. Or if you guys have any one-shots you would like to request let me know. My email is plaguewind1206@gmail.com or you can contact me on my tumblr gerryzmyantidrug.tumblr.com. I can't promise I will write any and everything but if you have a good idea or are in desperate need of a sexy one shot I might can oblige.

It began to rain just before Sansa clocked out and she kicked herself internally for not watching the forecast. She had walked to work as usual but had not brought an umbrella or even a jacket because there was typically no need for one his time of year. As she stepped out the front door of the diner she stopped and squinted through the rain, scanning the street for any sign of Joffrey or the boy who looked like Joffrey. There was no one. 

She decided she may as well go ahead and start walking before she caught a cold but her fear continued to mount as she went. What if it had been Joffrey and he had gotten into a car and intended to follow her home? She didn’t want him to know where she lived. Her heart began to race and she panicked, not knowing where to go or what to do. She quickened her pace as she passed by her apartment. It felt like someone was watching her and she stopped, turning in circles to get a view in every direction but it was difficult to see anything as the rain was coming down in torrents now.

Then she seen it, a silver Bentley parked across the street with the headlights on but she could not make out the figure inside. She had never seen a Bentley in Lewiston, no one in town could afford a car like that and even if they could they were too simple to waste it on such an extravagance. She turned around quickly and began walking in the opposite direction, hoping the driver had not seen her staring. She needed to call someone but who? Margaery was working and she didn’t want to cause her to leave the diner unattended, especially if all of this was a product of paranoia. There was Lysa but she had not even gotten a phone number from her, nor did she know where she was staying.

 _Petyr_. She would have to call him and even as the thought struck her she realized she very much longed to hear his voice. Stepping under the awning of a store-front, she pulled her cell out of her pocket and dialed his number. It rang and rang and finally went to his voice mail.

_”You’ve reached Petyr Baelish. I am unable to take your call at this time so leave me a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as possible.”_

“Petyr, it’s me. I need you right now. Please call me back. It’s important. I’m afraid. I’m going to start walking to your house. I hope you’re home.”

She put the phone back in her pocket and headed in the direction of his house. It was on the outskirts of town. About 10 or 15 minutes by car so it would be even longer on foot and in the rain but she had to go to him. The Bentley didn’t move when she headed off and she waited until she was a good ways down the road before turning to look over her shoulder. Still no sign of it.  
It wasn’t until she was about a mile or so out of town that she had the feeling of being watched again and looked over her shoulder to see headlights in the distance.

It could have been another car but her gut told her otherwise and despite the slow pace of the vehicle she began to run. Then she seen more headlights but they were coming towards her and quickly. She moved to the side of the road and the black BMW skidded to a stop and Petyr opened the car door, rushing out and over to her.

“Sansa,” he said, taking her into his arms. “Sansa are you okay? What’s wrong?”

She opened her mouth to speak but couldn’t as fear consumed her in a fit of tears.

“I got your message. I was sleeping. I tried to call you back but you didn’t answer.”

She wrapped her arms around his midsection and sunk her head against his chest. She was safe now. The car behind her didn’t matter and as relief took her she felt exhausted and almost collapsed if not for him catching her. He guided her to the passenger side of the car and sat her inside, closing the door. Then he hopped in himself and turned the car around back in the direction of his house.

Sansa had noticed that the headlights that had been behind her were nowhere to be seen now but she had a feeling that the car was still there. 

“What’s going on?” Petyr asked. “Your message scared the shit out of me.” 

“Joffrey.”

“Joffrey?! What are you talking about?”

“He’s here. I don’t know how he found me but he did and I think he’s following me. I saw him watching me outside of the diner at work and when I left I was afraid to go home in case he followed me which I’m pretty sure he was.”

“Are you sure?”

“No. Yes. I saw him through the window. Then he was gone and I thought maybe it was someone I had mistaken for him but then later he was there again only to disappear again. But as I was walking home I felt I was being watched. At first I thought I was being paranoid but then I saw a silver Bentley with it’s headlights on and it was running. It was just parked and someone was inside but I couldn’t make out the driver through the rain. No one in this town has a fucking Bentley! I was so scared.”

“It’s okay now,” he said, reaching for her hand and she took it. It was all she wanted in the world right now.

She looked over at him and noticed that he was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt that she could see through because he was soaked. She didn’t even know he owned a pair of jeans. He was so handsome, with his hair wet and messy, strands pushed down over his forehead. A sight for sore eyes.

It had only been a day since they had parted but it felt like forever and she had missed him so much it hurt. If she was being honest with herself it hurt even worse than the truths he had told her. Certainly though the most important truth he had told her and she knew it was true now...was that he loved her. He had come rushing to her rescue hadn’t he? Nothing hurt about that.

 

*******

When they got to his house Petyr helped Sansa out of his car and inside. He was soaked and he had not been in the rain nearly as long as she.

“Let’s get out of these wet clothes,” he ordered, taking her by the hand and upstairs to his bed room. 

He was trying to remain calm and in control. She needed him right now but in truth he was scared too. If Joffrey really was here and following her nothing good would come of it. The boy may not be a Lannister in name but he was in blood and he had met him enough times to see the cruel gleam in his eyes. He was a monster. Joffrey had found her because he had unfinished business and he wouldn’t stop until it was complete.

Petyr left Sansa whilst he retrieved some towels. When he returned he found her sitting on the edge of the bed naked, her wet clothes thrown to the floor. She was staring into nowhere.

“My God, Sansa, you’re shivering,” he said, draping the towel over her shoulders.

“Warm me then,” she spoke softly, reaching up to pull at his wet t-shirt.

Her words started a boiling, hot fire in the pit of his stomach. She slid her hand under his shirt and ran it over the hair on his stomach and instantly he was on fire with need but he did not move. 

“Sansa...” He was afraid if truth be told. If whatever was about to happen happened...he was lost forever. Lost to her.

She unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper down and he found that he was shivering as well, every inch of his body cold except his stomach and below his waist. She pulled his jeans and boxers down just enough to reveal the base of his cock, where she placed a kiss and her mouth was so hot and warm. Just like that he was hard...so hard.

 

*******

His skin tasted like heaven. It was like a drug and she found that she was way beyond addicted. She was shivering all over but not just from the cold, from her body’s aching need for him. He was still, not making a move, but he was rock hard already so she knew he wanted her too. Maybe he was afraid. Was that possible? He didn’t seem like the type of man who would fear anything. His vulnerability only made her want him more.

She pulled his jeans and boxers down the rest of the way and he stepped out of them, in front of her with his cock sticking out, red and swollen in front of her. She grabbed him and took him into her mouth as far as he would go and the groan that escaped his lips filled Sansa with such pride. She began slowly moving her mouth up and down his length, loving the taste of his salty skin. 

“Oh fuck,” he whispered. “Oh fuck, Sansa, don’t stop.”

His words delighted her, sending jolts of desire down through her stomach to her already slick cunt. She looked up, watching his face. His eyes were closed, his brow furrowed, and his lips just slightly open as he became lost to his own pleasure. She pulled him out of her out of her mouth and rubbed his head over her lips, back and forth slowly and he moaned aloud, wanting more. 

 

*******

Petyr couldn’t take the teasing any longer, couldn’t restrain himself. He roughly pushed her back onto the bed and her eyes widened from the surprise and delight of it. Pushing her legs open he reached down and ran his fingers through her slit. He licked his lips, feeling how wet she already was for him. He pushed two fingers inside of her and rubbed his thumb over her clit and she shook beneath him. Like himself she wanted this very badly and was already so close. 

Continuing with his hand he leaned over and kissed her. He had meant for it to be a gentle kiss but she was starving and delved into him deeply, biting at his bottom lip as he pulled away.

“Do you want my cock, Sweetling,” he teased, continuing to run his fingers up and down and inside of her dripping wet little pussy.

“Yes.”

“Oh yeah? How badly do want it?”

“Oh God, Petyr _please_ fuck me,” she pleaded, grinding down against his hand. “I want it so bad...I’m dying for it.”

She was, he knew. She was drenched with her own juices and her pussy lips were just as swollen and red as his cock was. But this was more than physical wasn’t it? They were bound to one another now...that was almost certain.

“Do you love me, Sansa?” he asked, slowing his pace with his fingers but applying more pressure.

“Ooooh...yes,” she cried.

With his other hand he reached up and grabbed her by the chin, making her look at him. Both of them still. “Say it.”

Blue eyes locked with his. “I love you, Petyr.” Her voice so sweet and sure and he believed her.

With that he plunged his cock into her to the hilt and she screamed in pleasure. He crumpled against her, chest to chest, and pumped into her, knowing that he was lost. Nothing that happened after this mattered. She wrapped her legs and arms around him and they stayed pressed close, grinding against one another. He wanted to bust but he waited for her and they came together in a shattering orgasm that had them both moaning loudly over the sound of the pouring rain and thunder outside.

 

For a while they lay there just listening to the sounds of the storm raging outside. She had nestled against his chest and he was content running his fingers up and down her forearm. 

“What do I do?” she spoke finally.

“About Joffrey?” he asked.

“Yes, I mean if it was really him.”

“Do not doubt your instincts but do not worry. I will take care of this.” He wasn’t sure what he was going to do yet but he would make sure no harm came to her. Not so long as she was his and she was his wasn’t she? 

Just then she said, “I love you, Petyr,” almost as if to confirm his thoughts.

“I love you, young one,” he said, rolling on top of her.

Again they joined their bodies and lost themselves to the pleasure of one another. Each forgetting for the moment any bad that may come.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing major in this chapter. Just a bit of drabble until I decide exactly how this last bit is going to play out. Fun to write though so I hope you guys like it.

When Sansa woke several hours later it was dark and the rain was still coming down outside. A bold streak of lightening tore through the sky, illuminating the room and Petyr’s naked body lying next to her. He was still sleeping soundly and for a while she just lay there, staring at him while she ran her fingers through the hair on his chest. Twenty-four hours earlier she had thought she would never be doing that again but he was who she had turned to when she was most afraid. She realized that she did not really care about the past or what he had done, that even if he was a lying, monster she would not leave his side. This man was a lot of awful things...the type of man she never thought she would end up with but she loved him and he would take care of her, she knew that to her core.

Thunder boomed and it was so loud Sansa jumped, stirring Petyr from his sleep.

“Sansa,” he said, his voice thick with slumber. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just the thunder. I didn’t mean to wake you, I guess I’m still a bit jumpy.”

He sat up, rubbing his eyes. “What time is it?”

“I don’t know. Either your alarm clock isn’t plugged in or the power is out.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised with all of _that_ going on outside.”

Sansa slipped from the bed and found her jeans on the floor, which was easier now that her eyes had adjusted to the darkness. Her phone was still there in her pocket where she had left it. “It’s only 9 o’clock.” She noticed the phone said she had five missed calls. One was from Petyr earlier before he had picked her up. The others were more recent. Two from Margaery and two from a number she did not recognize. Apparently her volume had accidentally been turned down when she had shoved the phone back into her pocket. 

“Margaery called me. I should probably call her back, I bet she’s worried about me.”

Petyr nodded. As she dialed he got up and walked over to the bathroom. Margaery answered on the second ring.

“Sansa? Are you okay, I’ve been so worried about you.” And the flood of relief in the girls voice told Sansa that she truly had been worried.

“Yeah, I’m fine, sorry. My volume got turned down so I didn’t hear my phone and I’ve been asleep for a few hours.”

“A customer came in and said they had seen you running down the street in the rain. I assumed you were just trying not to get wet. Then a woman comes in and says she’s your aunt and that she couldn’t find you at your apartment. After the way you were acting earlier I thought maybe something had happened with Petyr-” She broke off as if something had just occurred to her. “Wait...you said you’ve been sleeping. If you aren’t at your apartment then where are you sleeping?”

 _Ding, ding, ding, ding!_ ”I’m with Petyr. It’s a long story but everything is okay.”

Petyr had come out of the bathroom and was standing by his chest of drawers pulling on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. Sansa went over to the window and pulled the blinds apart to get a look outside and a jolt of fear shot through her body. There was a car parked right in front of the house and Sansa seen a figure moving around below.

“Margaery, I have to go. I’ll call you back.” She ended the call while Margaery was in mid-sentence. She’d apologize later for that. “Petyr, there’s someone outside.”

He was by her side in seconds, peering through the window. With all of the rain coming down it was hard to make out the type of car it was but it was definitely silver or grey. The figure below looked as though they were trying to see into one of the downstairs windows. Petyr went back over to his dresser and pulled out another t-shirt and handed it to Sansa. Then he dug in the very back of the drawer and pulled out a gun. Sansa’s eyes widened.

“Just in case,” he whispered. 

“Do you think it’s him?” she asked, pulling the shirt on.

“Do you?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well, I don’t either but in the even that it might be I’m not taking any chances. Especially with Joffrey. He is by far the most unpredictable and ill-tempered one of the bunch. Come on.”

He kept the gun in one hand and took her hand with the other. Quietly they made their way down stairs but the rain and thunder were so loud no one would have heard them anyway. What was worse was that they wouldn’t be able to hear anything either. The stairs ended in the grand foyer and as they slowly crossed, Petyr glanced to the living room off to the right.

“Did you lock the door?” Sansa asked.

“Yes but it’s so loud outside I doubt we would have heard if they had broken a window.”

They made their way to the door and Petyr turned the lock. He cracked it but obviously seen no one. “Stay here. Do you still have your phone?”

“Yes." It was actually still gripped tightly in her free hand. “You’re going out there?”

“Yes. We both saw someone and I intend to find out who it was.” He let go of her and slipped out the door. 

Sansa stood there. Her heart pounding like drums in her chest. She was not only afraid for herself but for him. God forbid she lose him...she couldn’t take that on top of everyone else she had lost as well. It was probably only seconds that had passed but it had felt like forever to Sansa. Petyr pushed back inside, soaking wet again and to Sansa’s surprise her aunt Lysa followed closely behind. She had the ragged appearance of an old, wet hound.

“Lysa?”

“Of course it’s me and _he_ could have shot me.”

“It would serve you right for sneaking around someone’s house in the dark,” Petyr said, pushing his drenched hair back and wiping his face.

“I banged on the door several times.”

“We couldn’t hear you aunt Lysa,” Sansa offered. “The storm is too loud. What are you doing here? Were you the one following me earlier? Your car...it’s a silver Bentley isn’t it?”

“No I haven’t followed you and my car is a Chrysler. I was worried about you. You weren’t at work and you weren’t at your apartment. It was pretty easy to guess where you were and wasn’t hard to find out where this little monster lived. I was afraid he had taken you.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Lysa.” Petyr pulled his shirt off and Sansa couldn’t help but notice that her aunt’s eyes drank him in.

That was soon forgotten though as she remembered the silver Bentley. For a second there she thought she had found her mysterious follower and wouldn’t have to be afraid but it wasn’t to be. He was still out there somewhere.

“Lysa, did you tell anyone where I was? Anyone at all?”

“No, of course not. The officers who helped me locate you know because they told me but I have told no one myself. Now, if it isn’t too much to ask could you possibly offer me the use of a towel so I can dry off.”

“Will you get a towel please, Sansa?” Petyr asked. “Get two actually.”

“Yes, of course.”

*******

 

“I see you have managed to sink your claws back into her,” Lysa spat at Petyr as soon as Sansa had left the room.

He really didn’t feel like doing this. “She loves me, Lysa. There is nothing you can do about it. You’ve told her every horrible truth and _still_ she loves me. If you care for her and want her to be happy then you will leave us alone.”

“And you think you can make her happy? You couldn’t make her mother happy and what if the daughter is like the mother?”

“Cat never would have given me the chance to make her happy and now I’m glad she didn’t because I wouldn’t have had Sansa.”

“Oh dear Petyr,” Lysa said, moving closer and placing a hand on his bare forearm. “I’m sorry if I’m being a little jealous. I can’t help it. You know how I’ve always felt about you. I think you’re confused right now. What could a silly girl give you that a grown woman could not? I know how to do things in the bedroom that she doesn’t even know exists. A good-looking and smart man like you should be with a woman, not a child.”

Apparently if harshness wasn’t working she was now willing to try flattery. “Lysa, remove your hand from my arm or I will remove it for you.”

It was just then that Sansa came back downstairs and Lysa did in fact remove her hand. She threw a towel at her aunt and handed one to Petyr along with a dry shirt. “I got you a shirt too,” she said sweetly.

“Thanks, love,” he said, placing a peck on her forehead. Not only because he wanted to but also for the benefit of Lysa. “Would you like a drink, Lysa? To warm you up?”

“Yes, I’d love one.”

The three of them went to the kitchen where he poured them each a drink. Lysa had sat down on a barstool on one side of the island and Sansa on the other. When Petyr went to stand next to her he remembered that he had only thrown her a t-shirt and no bottoms. It came down to her thighs while she stood but with her sitting now she had to keep her legs tightly closed. Was it bad that he wanted to bend her over the counter and fuck her right there in front of her aunt? 

“What’s all this talk about a silver Bentley and being followed?” Lysa asked, tearing him from his dirty thoughts.

Petyr shot Sansa a look over the rim of his glass as he drank, warning her not to say anything. 

“Oh, nothing,” Sansa said, apparently understanding. “Just my overactive imagination.”

“Hmph. Well, no matter. Listen, Sansa. there is no need for me to play along or pretend that I like the idea of you with this man. I already told you how much of a snake he is and your parents would turn over in their graves if they knew about this.”

“Why...aunt Lysa...are you _jealous_?”

Petyr almost spit his drink out. She was a quick study this one. She was mocking her now. _My little mockingbird_.

Lysa’s mouth dropped open. “Do not insult me child. Why would I be jealous of your relationship with this sad, horny, old man?”

“Because this sad, horny, old man is pleasuring me with his cock every night instead of you.”

“I will not sit here and take this young lady-”

“Good, leave.” Petyr said, breaking off the tirade that was about to ensue. 

“In this downpour? You can at least let me wait out the storm.”

Sansa shook her said. “No...probably not a good idea. You see I’m about to fuck my old man here and I don’t think you’ll want to witness that. You can take the towel with you though.”

Lysa’s eyes were wide and her mouth opened as is she was about to speak but no words came out. Instead she stormed out of the room and they heard the front door slam behind her.

Petyr stared at his lover in awe. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen and a woman after his own heart. “You never cease to amaze me you know?”

She laughed. “What? Was I too rash?”

He sat his glass down and pushed her legs apart, revealing her naked cunt to him. “No...but I thought you loved your dear aunt.”

“I hardly know her. She hardly knows me as well. She isn’t trying to protect me. When you took your shirt off downstairs she looked at you like she wanted to eat you. I know that look.”

“Do you?” he asked, running a finger through her slit. He wanted to eat _her_.

He dropped to his knees in front of her. “I’m hungry,” he whispered, before placing his mouth over her pussy.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chap is shorter than what I would have liked but I gots to get ready for work. Ewww. Hope you like.

When Petyr woke the next morning the sky was still dark grey and the rain continued. Sansa still lay sleeping in the bed next to him, a sheet draped across her naked body. He couldn’t believe this was real, she had said that she loved him even after finding out all of the horrible truths. Maybe he was having a really long dream and he would wake soon, alone in his empty apartment in the city. 

But this wasn’t a dream, he realized as she moaned just slightly in her sleep and stuck an arm out flopping it across his chest. She was his now and he must take care of her at all costs, a hard concept for a man like him to entertain since he had lived his life solely for his own gain for almost half a century. If she was right and Joffrey was following her he had to take action. He knew Joffrey, knew his entire family for he had worked for them for years, and the boy would not rest until he got what he wanted.

As Petyr lay there pondering his course of action he knew that the best way to find out if Joffrey really was after Sansa would be to bait him. She was going to be terrified of the concept but it seemed the only way to get him out in the open and take care of what needed to be taken care of as apposed to hiding like a couple of scared mice. Either way he would do what needed to be done.

*******

He made her breakfast in bed and she giggled with delight when he lay the tray across her lap. 

“Awww, Petyr, you didn’t have to do this.”

“I wanted to.” He said, sitting beside her. He snatched a strawberry from her plate and popped it in his mouth. “Taste like you,” he said with a grin and she blushed. He hoped he could make her blush forever.

“It’s delicious, thank you.” Her mouth was full of eggs and bacon as she spoke and he found it rather cute instead of repulsing.

“I’m surprised, I don’t really cook that often.”

“Well, you’re a natural then.”

He waited until she finished before he decided to bring up the topic of Joffrey. “I’m so full I could go right back to sleep,” she said, setting the tray on the bedside table.

“Well, as lovely as that sounds we need to discuss something first.”

“What’s that?”

“Joffrey.”

Her eyes grew wide. “I’m listening.”

He moved to sit directly in front of her, cross legged, and took her hands in his. “I know he frightens you and I know it won’t be easy but I think we need to bait him.”

“Okay...and how do you propose we do that.”

“You must go back to work as usual today, albeit a bit late but go. Then I want you to go home, to your apartment, just like you were about to yesterday.”

“And will you be with me?”

“No,” he said with a shake of his head. “No, I think in order to draw him out you must be alone.”

“No...Petyr, I can’t. What if-”

He put a finger to her lips to silence her. “Don’t worry. I will be close by watching always but I won’t be seen. You can call me too, I’ll keep my cell with me but I will not be far from you, I promise.”

She let out a deep sigh. “But then what? What happens if he comes after me?”

“That’s when I come out and I will handle it from there.”

“I’m scared.”

“I know,” he said, leaning in and placing a kiss on her forehead. “But I’ll take care of him. You must trust me.” He hated that she was so frightened but it was better to be frightened for a short while than live in fear forever. He wouldn’t dare tell her the truth, that he was likely going to have to kill the boy or have him killed. She would find out soon enough.

The sheet she had been holding up over her fell down and revealed a rosy, pink nipple and Petyr sighed at the sight. Perfect timing for a distraction. He took it between his fingers and gave it a soft pinch.

“There’s that smile,” he said as he pulled the sheet the rest of the way down, revealing both of her milky, white breasts. He was getting hard already. 

“You’ll take care of me daddy?” she whispered, easily sliding into her role as she ran her hands through his hair.

Her words were like a match, igniting instant flames, and his cock strained against his jeans that were suddenly so very uncomfortable. “Daddy’s going to take care you,” he whispered in her ear, nipping at her lobe as he did so. “Daddy loves his baby girl.”

She moaned softly at his words, her body already arching against his own and he had hardly touched her yet. Briefly he wondered if he could get her off with dirty talk alone but disregarded that thought for the time being. He wanted to be inside her too badly just then. He yanked the sheet away and pushed her onto her back. 

“Spread your legs so Daddy can see,” he ordered as he stood to get out of his jeans. She did as told and for a moment he just stood over her, stroking his cock. Her pussy was already glistening with arousal. She snaked her hand between her legs and rubbed her slit for him to see, opening the lips just slightly.

He needed to be closer. He joined her on the bed, positioning himself between her legs but staying on his knees.

“No, don’t stop,” he said when she pulled her hand away. “Keep going. Daddy likes watching you play with you little cunt.”

He continued stroking himself as she went back to her ministrations, each keeping their eyes on the other. She began moaning and with each stroke of her fingers he watched as her slit became wetter and wetter, thinking of how good it was going to feel wrapped around him.

“Oh Petyr please...” she said finally, her voice thick with lust.

“Please what?”

“Please put it inside me. I need it.”

“Does baby girl need her Daddy’s cock?” He was trying to tease her but in truth he needed to fuck her as quickly as possible. 

She was writhing before him. “Daddy please fuck me,” she cried, giving her pussy three soft smacks. “It’s aching so bad.”

His eyes were watering up, he couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed her by the hips and plunged into her as deep and hard as he could.

“Oh fuck,” he panted at the same time she screamed “Oh yes!” 

There was no lovemaking to be had this time. It was all primal instinct as he pounded into her as hard as he could, pushing her legs up into the air so he could get in deeper. In this position she couldn’t buck back against him but she didn’t need to. He was giving her everything he had and everything she needed and at that pace it didn’t take long.

“Oh God, Petyr I’m gonna cummm!” And she did as soon as she said it. He felt her walls clenching onto his cock, pulling him in even deeper. She came so hard that she shook beneath him and tears began to stream down her face.

“Oh good girl, “ he crooned and with two more deep strokes he let go and spilled all of himself into her.

After they had caught their breath and came back to reality Sansa sat up and looked down at him. He was laying flat on his back, exhausted.

“I’m sorry I cried.”

“Why are you sorry?”

“It’s just never happened before. I wasn’t sad or overwhelmed with love or anything. It’s weird.”

He smiled. “It’s not weird, love. It’s what happens when someone makes you cum really hard. You’re body creates tears when it feels something so powerful it doesn’t know how to deal with it.”

“Really?” she asked, crinkling her nose and looking so adorable he thought he would die.

“Yes, really.”

“I just didn’t want you to think it was some sappy girl thing.”

“I didn’t think that at all. I thought it was very sexy.”

She grinned and nuzzled up next to him and Petyr actually found himself sighing with contentment, maybe even happiness.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so now that I switched jobs and no longer have to work 50+ hours a week and be on an electronic leash I have decided to finish up this fic. I read the entire thing over and this chapter is basically just pulling me/us back to where it was left off. I THINK I know how I want this to end but I'd really like to know how you guys think it should end...or how you predict it to end.   
> Happy reading.

Petyr awoke to the sound of thumping on the driver’s side window. It was Sansa and apparently he had fallen asleep in the car...again. Squinting in the bright morning sunlight, he fumbled for the button to roll the window down. 

“Good morning, love,” he said, stifling a yawn.

“You poor thing,” she said, running her fingers through his messed up hair. “This is getting ridiculous Petyr, two nights and nothing. I’m beginning to think I imagined it all.”

Petyr shook his head as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He had a feeling...or an instinct...that something was going to happen. Something bad. Maybe it was because he had something that made him happy and whenever that happened...well, that had actually never happened so he was terrified it was going to be taken from him.

“No...I think he’s here. Like you said Sansa, no one in this town owns a Bentley and you seen someone staring at you who looks exactly like Joffrey. Not once. But twice.”

She bit the inside of her jaw, something he had noticed she did whenever she was thinking. “I don’t know, I haven’t seen it again. Maybe it was just someone passing through.”

“I very much doubt anyone with a Bentley would just be passing through Lewiston. It’s not even on most maps.”

“Exactly. Maybe they were lost.”

Petyr sighed and let his head fall back on the headrest. He was tired and he needed a shower. For the past two days he had sat outside the diner in his car while Sansa worked and sat outside in his car at night when she went back to her apartment. The last time he had checked the time last night it was 4 am and seeing as how it was 6 am he knew he couldn’t have slept much at all.

“Go inside and sleep in my bed, you look awful.”

“Do I really?” he asked.

She smiled. “No you look adorable actually but I know you’re exhausted.”

“I am but I’ll sleep after I take you to work.”

“Okay, unlock and I’ll hop in.”

“No,” he said, tucking the Glock G29 that had been resting in his lap into the waist of his pants and covering it with his shirt. He got out and locked his car. “I’ll walk you. It’s not far and it will help wake me up some.”

She immediately pulled him to her and planted a kiss on his lips. Something about mornings always made him horny and he wanted to pull her in and deepen that kiss but refrained because he knew he had morning breath. He would ravage her later on, when he was well rested. For now he was content to tuck her under his arm and walk her on to work.

***********

“Damn, Sansa,” Margaery said as she tied her apron on. “You really wore him out didn’t you?”

Sansa glanced over at Petyr who had sat down at his usual window table in the diner. He was in a t-shirt, his hair was disheveled and he had several days worth of scruff on his face. He would never usually come in looking like that but he wanted some coffee and something to eat before he went back to Sansa’s apartment.

“Something like that,” Sana answered. “Is the coffee fresh?”

“Yup, just finished brewing. I take it he needs it?”

With a nod Sansa grabbed a clean cup from under the counter and poured black coffee straight into the cup. When she brought it to his table he was just staring out the window into space.

“Petyr?” He turned sharply as if he had just woken up. “Sleeping with your eyes open?”

“Maybe,” he sighed. “Thank you, love.”

“It’s really hot so be careful. What do you want to eat?”

“Just some eggs and toast.”

“No jelly?”

He shook his head. “Not today.”

“Okay I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Sansa reiterated Petyr’s order to Loras and started refilling drinks and clearing plates from the customers at the counter, all of whom she already knew by name and knew their orders by heart.

“The usual, Jim?” she asked as Jim Parsons took a seat in front of her.

“You got it,” he answered with a wink. Many of the men winked at her and flirted harmlessly. She flirted back to a degree, not enough to give them the wrong impression but enough to fill her pockets.

“Loras,” she said, leaning over the cook’s window. “I need a large bacon and cheese omelet, home-fries and whole wheat toast.”

“Comin’ up.”

“Do you ever get tired of all these men googling over you?” Margaery said, just loud enough for the two of them to hear.

“I don’t know, do you?”

The girl smiled and pretended to think. “Let me see...no, not really.”

Sansa couldn’t help but giggle. “What are you doing here today anyway?”

“I’m the boss do I need a reason to be here?”

“No but I can’t imagine why you would want to come in six hours early.”

“I just love this place so much I had to come in.”

Sansa rolled her eyes. “Please.”

“No, I’m having some work done in my house today and they were just making so much racket I figured I’d leave. Plus I was probably getting in their way.” Margaery stepped away just long enough to hand Mr. Gordon his coffee. “So how are things? I mean in all seriousness Petyr doesn’t usually come in here looking that rough. He doesn’t go _anywhere_ looking that rough."

Sansa sighed, her guilt weighing on her. “It’s a long story. I’ll tell you on break.”

About that time Petyr’s order was up so Sansa grabbed it and ran it over to him. She asked him if he wanted anything else but he said he was fine so she left him to eat, telling him to let her know when he left and she would walk him out. She didn’t want to kiss and hug him goodbye in front of all of the customers, it wouldn’t look very professional.

 

At eleven Sansa asked Brenda to watch the front counter so she could go take her break and Margaery came along, of course wanting to hear the long story.

“So let me have it,” Margaery said, straddling the picnic table bench.

“Where do I start?” Sansa had never told Margaery about Joffrey. She supposed now was as good a time as any. It suddenly occurred to her that her entire plan of keeping to herself upon moving to Lewiston had just been chucked in the garbage. They would all know her entire life story soon enough. 

“Before I came here,” Sansa began. “I was attending school like a normal 20 year old and I had a boyfriend. His name is Joffrey Baratheon and he’s the son of Cersei Lannister. The Lannisters are one of the richest families in the country. They are also the family my father and Petyr worked for. They are the family that killed my family.”

Margaery’s brow crinkled up in confusion. “Wait why would you-”

“Because this was before I knew they did it. And he was the richest most popular guy in New York and me being the selfish brat that I was, I had to have him.”

“Sansa, please stop putting yourself down like that. It was a different time and different circumstances. You have to let go of it.”

Sansa nodded. “I know. I do...Anyway, we dated through senior year and on into college and I imagined I was in love with him. I didn’t know what love was. I didn’t know him eiher.” She paused and took a deep breath. It was still hard to talk about. It always gave her the most anxious feeling in the pit of her stomach. “After my family was killed I was a mess. I started failing all of my classes, I couldn’t stay focused. Some days I couldn’t get out of bed. Joffrey and I had never had sex, we only ever made-out. Through high school I was able to keep him at bay but he was talking about it more and more after college. I had promised him we would once we were in college...I guess I thought I’d want to by then, that I’d be ready. But I never wanted to with him. Well...after the murders I got worse, I didn’t really even want him touching me at all. I emotionally shut down. I told him to give me time, that I was just messed up. At first he pretended he cared but eventually he started to get irritated and he’d snap at me. Then one day...one day he hit me and held me down and would have raped me if my roommate had not come in. That was the last time I ever saw him.”

Sansa lifted her eyes to Margaery’s to see that the girl was tearing up. “Jesus, Sansa. You’ve been through so much...that little prick.”

“Little monster is more like.” She exhaled and found she felt slightly better having told Margaery. 

“Okay so, what does that have to do with Petyr looking like shit? What’s going on? This guy isn’t trying to get you back is he?”

“I don’t know. Two days ago, the day you made me go home, I was helping a customer at a window table and I happened to glance up and I seen someone standing there staring right at me and it looked like Joffrey. Then he was gone but I saw him again later, that was when I crashed into David and made him drop all the dishes.”

“Holy shit...do you think it was him?”

“I thought so at the time. Then as I was walking home I got the feeling I was being watched and I noticed a Bentley parked and running. Someone was inside but I couldn’t see who because of the rain and I freaked out. No one in town can afford a car like that but Joffrey could. I started running in the direction of Petyr’s house and before long I noticed headlights following behind me but I couldn’t tell if it was the same car. When Petyr came to pick me up the car turned around and went back in the direction it had come.”

“So Petyr’s worried sick isn’t he?”

“Yes. He’s been parking outside my apartment at night to see if the little bastard tries something. He’s barely slept at all. He doesn’t think he’ll try anything unless I’m alone. But I’m beginning to think I over reacted. I was exhausted that day, I had been up crying the night before and my emotions were all over the place.”

“How could he even find you?”

“My aunt Lysa found me so I’m sure Joffrey could too. His family has a lot of pull in the city and all they would have to do is bribe the right cop.”

Margaery starting nibbling at her nails. Sansa hadn’t meant to make her worried too but she knew her friend would not have rested until she got the entire story. “What do you think he wants from you?”

“Well in a good world he’d probably just come to beg for me to take him back but this isn’t a good world and Joffrey isn’t a good guy. If he was willing to rape me who knows what else he could do...he comes from a murderous bloodline. That’s how Petyr sees it. He worked with the entire family like my dad did so he knows Joffrey. He said Joffrey may not have killed anyone, that we know of anyway, but he says he’s by far the most sadistic and unpredictable.”

“Sansa, this is some scary shit.”

Sansa shook her head. “Margaery, please don’t do this to yourself. I seriously think I over reacted to the car.”

“What about the guy?”

“He was probably just some guy who bares a resemblance to Joffrey and thought I was pretty or something.”

“No guys in this town look like Joffrey.”

Sansa couldn’t help but laugh. “You don’t know what he looks like! Now stop before you end up looking like Petyr did this morning.”

“Fine but if you see anything else out of the ordinary let me know asap and if Petyr needs to rest just call me and I can stay with you at your place. Promise me!”

“Okay I promise. Now I had better get back inside, breaks been over for five minutes.”

“Pssh, you’re with the boss, it’s okay.”

"Tisk, tisk, shame on you. You can’t play favorites.”

The two went back in smiling and Sansa felt much better. The more and more she thought about everything it sounded ridiculous, she just needed to get Petyr to see it that way. Perhaps when she got home and he was well rested his mind will have returned to rational thinking and if he was still asleep she decided she knew the perfect way to wake him up.


End file.
